Giraffes
by Elenimou
Summary: An enemy of Tank's past has returned to threaten Tank, his brother and a long lost love. Rangeman is spread thin keeping all safe. Sex, barely. Violence, yes.
1. Chapter 1

Some Babe, some Ranger, some Merry Men, but mostly Tank. If some other characters seem familiar, I have borrowed them from here, FF with gratitude to other JE fans. Of course, Ranger, et. al. belong to JE.

* * *

Chapter One: New Client

The taxi stopped in front of the non description seven story building on Haywood Street. The rear passenger door opened and impossibly long well toned calfs and ankles atop Four inch red heel pumps swung to the street. The man on the 5th floor monitoring security cameras whispered, "Look at those legs!" The man sitting to his right leaned slightly and said, "Can't wait to see the rest."

The legs' companions soon emerged. Long lean body and clothed in caramel colored pencil skirt suit, ivory silk blouse, red silk neck scarf. Her complexion was caramel and her short dark brown hair reflected the morning sunlight. She rolled her shoulders and slowly moved her head from right to left partially to relax her body 6'2" body not counting the four inch heels, from the cramped cab but also to examine the building in front of her.

"Day and night cameras, motion sensors, proximity sensors, two security light systems, reinforced garage entry gate, and what's this...hidden security spikes in the pavement? Nice," she whispered. reinforced glass. Tucking her red leather portfolio under her left arm, she walked confidently and gracefully to the front entry.

"Yipes," the second man at the monitors whispered. "No wonder Ranger is in his business suit."

"Bobby is in a suit as well, he must be backup today. Lucky him." Both men went back to monitoring their security screens.

The small brass plate beside the front door simply read, "Rangeman". The exclusive security company shunned public attention. The woman pressed the door intercom. The bodiless baritone voice spoke, "Yes?"

"I'm Jennifer Jenkins from JJ Enterprise. I have a 10 am appointment with Mr. Carlos Manoso."

"Yes ma'am, you are expected. Ma'am our sensors indicate you are armed. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I have a handgun and a concealed carry permit."

"Ma'am you will have to surrender your weapon at the front desk."

"I understand."

The door lock buzzed and the woman strode in. Behind the desk sat a man with a military hair cut. He was dressed in black polo shirt showing an impressive set of pectorals and arms. Another man, 6'3" tall, close buzzed blond hair, blue eyes, muscles extending up his neck also wearing black polo shirt and cargo pants came through the side door, "Ma'am, Please place your weapon on the desk. "

Slowly she reached behind and pulled the Kimber from her back holster, released the magazine extracted the bullet from the chamber and set all three on the table.

"Thank you for safing your weapon."

She nodded and watched as the gentleman gathered her handgun, magazine and cartridge, place them into a lockable box and carry it through a side door.

As her weapon was carried away, another door opened. A six foot tall medium dark skin gentleman dressed in dark suit, white shirt, and dark grey tie emerged, "Mrs. Jenkins, I am Bobby Brown. We will keep your property secure until you are ready to leave. Mr. Manoso has been informed of your arrival, please follow me."

As she was led through the heavy security door and down the hall she couldn't help but notice Bobby Brown also appeared to be in excellent shape. This bode well for Rangeman, at least they were physically fit. Bobby paused, opened a door and stood aside as she walked into the conference room. Her expert eye quickly assessed the room; the windows were thick, probably bullet proof and covered with a security film. The 72 inch rectangular walnut table in the middle of the room hosted just six large black leather chairs. The 72 inch flat screen television dominated one side wall while the other held nondescript art. On the fourth wall, the entry wall was a walnut console.

Moving toward the console Bobby asked, "Mrs. Jenkins may I get you a cup of coffee, tea or water? " Indicating all three would be available at the console.

"I'm fine Mr. Brown, thank you."

At that moment the door opened and Ranger entered, "Mrs. Jenkins, I'm Carlos Manoso."

As he stepped forward to shake hands he was taken aback by her height, "In those shoes she is as tall as Tank, but better looking, a lot better looking," he mused to himself. He shook her hand and was taken by her strength. He looked directly into her eyes, dark, like his own. He sensed shrewdness, determination, past hurt, and for a moment, something familiar.

She tried to size up Mr. Carlos Manoso in his black Armani suit perfectly tailored to fit his very fit physique, black silk shirt and patterned tie gave him a "dangerous, don't mess with me" appearance. She looked into his eyes and saw confidence, emotional control, and for a moment something familiar. Had they met before?

"Mr. Manoso, thank you for seeing me."

Ranger pulled out the chair and noted her brief glance towards the seat at the end. "She's used to the power seat," he thought.

She gracefully lowered herself into the chair, the jacket front opening just a bit to expose a very trim womanly body. Her jacket shoulders were not enhanced with shoulder pads, this was a woman who worked out, a lot.

As Ranger moved to the head of the table, he unbuttoned his own suit jacket, unconsciously held his tie against his own rock hard abs and sat. " Mrs. Jenkins, Mr. Brown will be sitting in our discussion today."

She nodded her consent as Bobby sat across from her, at Ranger's right hand.

Ranger began, "Mrs. Jenkins, you were referred to Rangeman by Congressman Junniack, is that correct?"

"In a business conversation with the Congressman, I mentioned increasing security issues at JJ Enterprise. Construction sites vandalism is not uncommon but ours is getting out of hand. "

Ranger nodded that she should continue.

"Initially it was materials and smaller equipment being stolen, construction trailers tagged but in the last 2 months our larger equipment is being vandalized or destroyed, and office electronics stolen. "

"Do you have security at the sites?" Range asked.

"Of course, but they have had little success in stopping the problem. It doesn't take much time to disable engines, punch holes in hydraulic lines, cut cables."

Bobby interjected, "What are the police doing?"

She dismissively said, "They respond after the incidents and write reports for our insurance companies. They have indicated they have increased patrols around our sites, but the problems continue. We need to to stop the vandalism, now." The last sentence was quite emphatic.

"How long has this been going on, Mrs. Jenkins?"

"Mr. Manoso, I inherited JJ Enterprise two years ago. At that time the vandalism problem was quite within norms for construction sites. But eighteen months ago the incidents began. They have increased gradually to where we are now being vandalized at least once a week at the job sites and equipment yards. Now we must make frequent repairs which is putting us behind schedule and we are getting dangerously close to falling behind in our contracts incurring stiff penalties. This is in addition to our rapidly rising insurance rates. As if this wasn't enough, I am now being harassed and vandalized. I can't help but think the two are related."

"Please explain ma'am," Bobby asked..

"Five or six months ago my own property became target. My cars and truck have had gas lines punctured, tires slashed, windows broken, paint thrown on and in the vehicles. My home's front wall has been tagged and the gate rammed, but it held. Six weeks ago the phone calls began, voice is scrambled, electronic."

"Do you have copies of those calls?'

"Yes, sir."

"Do the calls threaten you personally?"

"Initially they didn't, more like questioning how my sexual parts make me qualified to run the business. Now they have grown to threaten to release personal information about my deceased in-laws, my late husband and me. The last few calls threatened me and my family. Mr. Manoso my only living relative is my father in Washington DC."

Ranger remained passive as he asked, "Is there blackmail material?"

"Every family has skeletons in the closet except with the Jenkins' it is not a closet but a warehouse. I'll be blunt as you will discover, my deceased father in law was a first class SOB. If you'll excuse my language, he was a ruthless businessman with no scruples who he screwed either sexually or through business dealings as many people as possible. My mother in law was self absorbed bitch who collected fine art, jewelry and lovers. My husband was their heir, raised in absentia but overly indulged. He was an honest and brilliant business man with plans to diversify JJ Enterprise. He was also a homosexual. Our marriage, though consummated for my employment and inheritance sake, was only a contract between him and me. He gained a female wife for appearance and social obligations and I gained employment at JJ Enterprise."

"Please explain "employment and inheritance sake, Mrs Jenkins." Ranger asked.

"Due to personal problems, I had a very difficult time getting a job after business school. Jared and I were friends, not sexual friends, but very close friends. The marriage was consummated for legality sake only. Jerald felt his parents would try to ...screw me over...legally if something happened to him. I was not the type woman they had envisioned for Jerald; I'm not white enough and at the time I had some physical problems. Mr. Manoso I am not a gold digger. I was looking for a job and have worked and still work very hard for JJ Enterprise. I took entry level positions to completely learn the business even though I was qualified for something higher."

Mrs. Jenkins, I'd like to get back to your personal security issues. Have there been other incidents beside the threatening phone calls and vandalism?" Bobby asked.

"This may have no bearing, about a month ago I was assaulted in the parking lot of La Scala restaurant. I don't know if it had anything to do with the business or me. Maybe it is an anomaly."

Both men raised their eyebrows, "Were you injured Mrs. Jenkins?" Bobby asked.

"No, " she said as she shook her head slowly. "Years ago I was nearly killed in a personal assault. I spent three days on life support and have the "trach" scar to prove it" as she pulled her red neck scarf to the side.

She paused and took a deep breath, " Twelves days in a coma and 18 months in rehab. As a result I took self defense classes and have continued to study Tai Chi, Tai Kwando, and Karate. In the attack at La Scala I deflected the man's arm holding a pipe, smashed his wind pipe, family jewels, right knee and then ran like hell. The police said they'd watch the hospitals for anyone with appropriate injuries. Since then I've received a concealed carry permit and now carry. "

"I'm surprised you received the concealed gun permit," Ranger quipped. "You are not law enforcement, security or involved in an at risk occupation."

"I've got connections, Mr. Manoso."

"Do you body carry or purse carry?" noting she only had a red portfolio.

I body carry a Kimber Ultra Carry II but when a back waist holster isn't possible with an evening gown, I find a baby Glock, a 43, fits my evening hand bags.

Ranger continuing the banter, "Why not a Glock 37?" Thinking of his own personal weapon and weapon of choice for most Rangemen.

"It would be my first choice but does't fit well on my back with my wardrobe. If worn under the shoulder, it rubs my breasts. I'd have to wear it strapped to my thigh and I already scare the beegeezus out of most of my subcontractors. I don't think showing up as John Wayne would help. "

Ranger appreciated her humor. Turing serious he asked, "If you carry you have to be prepared to pull the trigger. Can you do that?"

"I remember eighteen months of pain in rehab. And more time in speech therapy and physical training. Yes, I can pull the trigger. Religiously I should say no, but I figure with heart filled confession and a lot of spiritual healing I pray God would be merciful."

"You Catholic?" Bobby asked.

"Greek Orthodox."

"St. George Church?" Bobby asked thinking about the local Greek Orthodox Church and one of their security clients.

"Yes."

Ranger cut in, "You mentioned the police are taking reports, have the police assigned a detective to your assault?"

"Why bother? If you read the police report you'll learn the assailant 6 feet tall, maybe an inch taller. Big, 250 pounds but mostly soft. His clothes were older jeans, dirty or dusty, ski mask, dark hoodie so I couldn't see his hair, gloves, brown work boots with the same dust. Very little skin, maybe around the eyes, light skin eyes hazel, not green or brown. I had no way to identify him. The pipe was not found. As far as the police are concerned I was probably tipsy from too much Chianti and mistook a proposition for an assault."

Did the assailant say anything?

"Not before the attack but I did hear a lot of swearing and "bitch" at some point. I didn't stay to converse."

While Bobby and Ranger were lost in thought, trying to grasp the scope of the problem and whether they had the resources to cover construction sites, equipment yards, main office, Mrs. Jenkins home, and possible personal protection when away from home, for example at church, she spoke,

" Mr. Manoso, I realize this is not the time to bring this up, but coming in today I noticed your security features: daylight and IR cameras, fixed and pivotal lights, these ain't frag windows," waving her hand toward the window. "The driveway deterrence features such as the enhanced parking garage gate and of course the nifty front drive retractable spikes are suitable low key features. You detected my weapon before I entered the building. Impressive. Then there are the interior amenities such as the anti frag wall coatings, crash doors, cameras, sensors and no doubt other detection and deterrence features I've not yet spotted. "

"Most people don't see those, how did you?" grumbled Ranger.

"Sir, in addition to having an MBA from Georgetown, I am also have an MBA in architect with a 2 year internship in Germany on designing ultra secure buildings."

Ranger's face remained calm but inside he hoped she was leading to something he had dreamed about for years.

"Mr. Manoso, These days no person, no building is immune from attack. Security should not be an afterthought or a line item easily vetoed by budget constraints, but a requirement from the conceptual stage. If Rangeman is what Congressman Junniack hinted it may be, JJ Enterprise and Rangeman may be doing more work together, providing you can solve my current problems."

"This building was, is, my first attempt in total building security. Perhaps someday I will give you an in depth tour, but first we need to solve your more immediate problems."

Reaching into the red portfolio Mrs. Jenkins continued, "And as you asked, here is a list of all employees of JJ Enterprise. Included is the background checks our current security has done. I don't know how much more you can find."

"We are more thorough."

"Thorough the enough to find the keys I lost last month?" lightening the mood.

"Do you want them back when we find them? "Ranger didn't smile but Bobby caught the "when."

"No," she chuckled, "Keep them. They are no longer of consequence."

"I hope they were not to your house or vehicles," Ranger countered.

"I'm not that careless Mr. Manoso, plus I use remotes, touch pads or card swipes."

"I'm surprised you don't use retinal scanners," he replied.

She smiled, "Smart aleck."

As the meeting ended, the three stood. She extended her hand to Ranger and said, "Mr. Manoso I look forward to hearing from you soon."

"Ma'am, please call me Ranger."

"As in Lone Ranger or Army Ranger?"

"Army ma'am."

Ranger noted she did not reciprocate the informal name exchange.

As Bobby opened and held the door for Jennifer and Ranger he said, "Ma'am, I will get your weapon and bring it to you in the lobby."

Ranger led her through the heavy blast door into the lobby, "May I walk you to your car?"

"I came by cab. I vary my travel methods. Saves on tire and window replacement. "

Ranger scowled and said, " I'll drive you myself."

Ranger watched as she deftly slid the spare cartridge into the magazine, slid the magazine into the Kimber, chambered a round, set the safety then slid the Kimber behind her back. He thought, "Woman Warrior."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: **Background Search**

Glad you are enjoying this story. Stephanie makes her appearance.

* * *

Ranger awoke earlier than usual. Not usually a side sleeper, he found himself curled up against Stephanie's back and buttocks. He considered waking her for morning fun, but she needed her rest. They had taken a night off for dinner and dancing. The dancing was a good diversion from her gym rehabilitation. The dances had not only helped her rebuild her broken body, but the sensuous movements had done more for her libido than any pineapple upside down cake or chocolate anything. He eased himself out of bed and into grey sweats.

The gym was still empty at 0400 but within an hour sleepy men would be staggering in to work out before reporting for duty. Starting with a series of stretches and a run on the tread mill his heart rate and breathing were only slightly elevated, he needed a good long run outdoors, if only he had the time. With his body warm he began his weight lifting routine. Almost as if Hal, the tall blond, was on the same wave length he entered the gym and moved to the punching bag to hold it for Ranger. Usually Tank did the honors but Tank was out of town. After working up a sweat, Ranger began his cool down with a series of kicks and lunges followed by yoga poses before returning to his apartment for a shower.

Stephanie was still sleeping, her curly hair framed her face. He sat on the bed and watched her sleep. He was quite content to have her living with him and some day in the near future he'd make her his wife. He had just months on his government contract and had no plans to renew. He was looking forward to a life with her. The decision to change their living arrangement came suddenly. It was like being hit by a bus, no actually it was being hit by a bus. The morning started with her mother's usual nagging her about marrying Joe Morelli and starting a family. The Burg wife lifestyle was fine for her sister Valerie, but Stephanie would never be a typical Burg woman.

Her first capture of the day was chasing Darren Brooks through the land fill and a zillion ripe baby diapers. She had seen big tank trunks on the road with "liquid manure" written on the sides. She felt like she had been swimming inside one. Darren had gotten away, or maybe she let him get away. It was bad enough wondering how she would get herself into her POS car and not smear baby poop and rotting garbage across the seats, let alone an apprehended fugitive.

She tossed her clothes and shoes into a garbage bag, no way she was going to try to clean those and paddled off to the shower. So far her daily register was sub zero, no apprehension but expenditure of gas for her current car and the loss of fairly new jeans, shirt and expensive running shoes. She needed a capture.

Statistics would say Fred Allison would be an easy capture. The voice inside her head said, "Old men are never easy." The senior apartment receptionist relayed Fred was on the Atlantic City tour but was due back within the hour. After an hour of thumbing through AARP magazines in the front lobby, she heard the bus coming. As she opened the inner glass door and was reaching for the outside door the bus driver had a seizure and plowed into the center's front door.

Stephanie, the doors, glass and aluminum door frames went flying into the lobby. It wasn't until the police, Carl Costanza and Big Dog, arrived on the scene and saw the ambulance attendants load the unconscious, bloody and broken Stephanie on the gurney did the word go out. Carl used police radio to tell dispatch to find Morelli. Stephanie was seriously hurt this time. Rangeman monitors the emergency bands and immediately contacted Ranger.

Both Joe and Ranger were at the emergency room's ambulance entry an unconscious and bloody Stephanie was rolled in. The two men reacted differently. Joe was mad. He began stomping his feet and waving his arms, " Damn it Stephanie, you've really gone and done it this time. I'm taking up all my time chasing after you. You are incompetent, you don't train, you are a danger to yourself and Trenton. I can't take this any more. I want a woman who will be my wife and bare children, not some crippled or disfigured train wreck." Stephanie never heard a word of his compassionless rant, but TPD Gazarra did and word of his self centered spew spread through TPD and through the Burg.

On the other hand Ranger felt fear, real fear that Stephanie was truly hurt. He saw the lacerations, the broken bones, and all the blood. For five days she lay in ICU in and out of consciousness. He never left her side.

Rising from the bed edge, Ranger carefully adjusted the blankets over Stephanie then left for a shower and shave. He heard Ella quietly enter the apartment with the food cart. Breakfast will be waiting for him.

The elevator door opened on the Rangeman's 5th floor at 0530. The only difference in staffing at this hour was Stephanie's research cubicle was empty. Every other monitor and cubicle was active and manned. Ranger eased himself into the chair and typed in four names Mrs. Jenkins had not included on her list. He started with Jerald Jenkins Sr, founder of JJ Enterprise. In 40 years he took a one man operation and built it into a multi million dollar construction company that worked throughout the Mid Atlantic states. He was ruthless, left a trail of upset business associates, often pissed off labor unions and the Mob, but no major work stoppages or contract troubles were found. He was generous with charities, belonged country clubs in New Jersey, Pennsylvania and Florida, had homes outside of Trenton and Aspen, condos in Florida and the Bahamas and a townhouse in New York City. His personal entertainment credit cards were filled with purchases from various high end woman's boutiques , florists and jewelers as well as night clubs and escort services throughout the Mid Atlantic states.

Medical history on senior Jenkins, revealed nothing serious, some sports related injuries, plastic surgery on his nose, hernia surgery, and vasectomy He took a statin for cholesterol, and a blood pressure pill once a day. He was generally a healthy man until the heart valve problem was detected. Operation at Newark hospital was successful but the drive back home proved fatal for him, his wife, his son Jerald and Jerald's driver, Max. The cause was a multi car accident involving a jack-knifed truck, a propane truck and 5 cars.

Mrs. Jerald Jenkins Sr., Claudia, was the daughter of a wealthy doctor from Boston who left his sizable estate to his only daughter. Graduate of Radcliffe, post secondary studies in France, Mrs. Jenkins helped fund her husband's business, was a silent partner, but kept the rest of her money separate. She had used her money wisely, invested it and grown her own wealth. Just as Jennifer stated, the older lady's interests ran to fine art, jewelry, the arts, and other men or women lovers. She was involved in charity work in Trenton and was active in political causes as well as with the politicians.

Mrs. Jenkins medicals included a hysterectomy at age 32, several plastic surgeries to lift body parts and several bouts with depression. She belonged to several gyms and visited spas across the world chasing eternal youth and other things no doubt.

The marriage produced just one child, Jerald Jr. Jerald's education began with several private boys schools before graduating onto Princeton. After high school graduation Jerald Jr took 2 years off to ski, sail the South Pacific and tour Europe. For four summers while at Princeton he worked for JJ Enterprise. Upon completing Princeton he earned his MBA at Georgetown and joined his father at JJ Enterprise.

Jenkins Jr's medicals show drug problems as a teenager, treatment in Arizona, several trips to the ER for broken nose or cracked ribs before age 22, knee surgery from skiing accident age 24. The last few years he'd been popping anti depressant pills, sleeping pills and recently began treatment for Hep C.

Ranger had already run a preliminary search on Mrs. Jenkins before she arrived for their meeting. It was very general: education, police record, local address, place of birth and such. This time he took a more in depth search:

Jennifer Caufield Jenkins, born in Frankfort Michigan, one of two twin daughters born to Arvin Caufield and Anna Pappademas. Arvin Caufield was born Compton California, a 6'7" star high school basketball player and scholar, was recruited by several big league colleges instead chose the Coast Guard Academy in New London, Connecticut where he graduated first in his class. HIs first assignment was to Houston Texas where he met Anna Pappademas. Born in Greece, she immigrated at age 6 with her parents to Houston. She played high school basketball and was offered sport scholarships to several universities but chose to attend college at University of Houston Downtown to be close to her parent's restaurant. She graduated with a BA in Elementary Education but did not teach. Instead she married Ensign Caufield USGC. A week after the marriage Ensign Caufield was transferred to Frankfort, Michigan, and 11 months later Anna gave birth to twin girls; Jennifer and Julie.

Five months after the girls' birth, Julie died of SIDS. The Coast Guard compassionately transferred the family to Florida for healing and a new start, as well as for Arvin's career. For two years the family mended in the sun before being transferred north again, this time to Alaska, then Hawaii, Southern California and Washington, D.C. in short order. The next move was to North Carolina where tragedy struck again when Anna Caufield died in child birth. The next transfer for Arvin Caufield and his daughter was to Lake St. Sigo, Louisiana.

"Whoa!" Ranger stopped and looked away from the monitor. His #2 in command, Tank, is from the same town. Ranger split the screen and displayed Tank's information. Yes, same town, some over lapping years. The Caufields moved to New Orleans but returned for an unusual TDY, temporary duty, back to Lake St. Sigo for 4 months when both Tank and Jennifer were 18.

"Uh oh", Ranger wondered, "Is this Jeni, the woman Tank nearly married? Tank was very drunk one evening after learning the only girl he ever loved had died. Ranger returned to his search:

At completion of the temporary duty assignment, Caufield was was transferred to Puget Sound, Jennifer was enrolled at Tulane before transferring to USC, University of Southern California. After completing her master's degree in architecture and construction management, she moved to Germany. She returned initially to a rehabilitation facility outside of Washington DC, then enrolled at Georgetown where apparently she met Jenkins.

When Ranger returned his eyes to the monitor he blew out softly, "Daddy Caufield is Commandant of the Coast Guard, 4 star Admiral. Nice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Giraffes**

Jennifer and Tank first meet. Disaster strikes. Not much dialog, sorry. Need to set the story.

* * *

Jennifer hunched over to reduce her height and shyly entered the empty classroom. Being 5'10 inches tall at 13 years old was humiliating. New kid in a new school in a new town, Jennifer felt lost and alone. This was nothing new, as a military brat she was used to these feelings, but this time she was without a mother's shoulder to cry upon. Going thru puberty wasn't helping.

She found a desk in the back of the room and slouched down to reduce her size and hopefully be less visible. One saving grace was she noticed kids in this school ranged in skin tone from darkest black to white. Her medium tone would not be a problem, she hoped.

Her eyes were cast down in embarrassment until four shoes appeared in front of her. "So you gonna sit back here with us giraffes huh?" She raised her head and saw two identical dark skinned boys nearly as tall as she. "I'm Paul and this here is my brother Pierre. He don't talk much because he is shy. Anyway, I'm the better lookin'." With that Pierre turned and slugged Paul in the arm but said nothing.

"I'm Jennifer."

"Where yo from?" Paul drawled.

"North Carolina, my father is Coast Guard." Jennifer used the North Carolina accent she had recently learned in hopes of being better accepted.

"Well, at least you ain't a Yankee," Paul mumbled.

Jennifer thought it best not to mention being born in Michigan.

"Whose in your family, Jennifer?" asked Paul.

"Just my papa and me."

"You ain't got no mamma?" Pierre spoke for the first time.

"She died."

When the boys learned Jennifer didn't have a mother, they instinctively brought her home to their mother. Mama Claire called the Coast Guard station inviting Captain Caufield to dinner that very night. Not only was the invitation proper southern hospitality, but also to assure the widower Captain she might be able to help Arvin negotiate the difficult world of a young girl in puberty. Arvin immediately accepted the dinner offer.

Papa Andre, was a mountain of a man, 6 foot 5. Though 2 inches shorter than Arvin Caufield he was broad chested, tight waist, and all muscle. He owned 5 shrimp boats and provided a good living for his family as well as above average wages for his employees. He was demanding of his crew but equally compassionate. If anyone in the community needed help, he and Mama Claire immediately responded. He loved God, his wife and sons, his crew, his community, and fishing in that order. When Captain Caufield and his daughter ate dinner with the Shermans the first night Papa Andre knew his love list just got longer.

"Hey Arvin, yo think any of our kids will be basketball stars at LSU?" Andre teased as they sat on the front porch drinking beer. "Rah now your Jeni is taller but my boys will catch and surpass her as soon as their hormones kick in."

Arvin rolled his eyes, "Hormones, be grateful you have boys. There isn't anything worse than a girl going through puberty. Thank the Lord your wife has offered to help her along."

"Soon them boys are startin' to look at Jeni with man eyes, I'd best lock them up. She's gonna be a fine looking woman," Andre kidded. Arvin just groaned.

Paul, Pierre and Jennifer became inseparable. The three spent many hours on the pier talking and discussing items very important to young adults. They studied together, helped each other in school, attended school dances together. The Shermans welcomed Jennifer into their family, taking her on fishing trips in the family's boat, the St. Bernadette. On Sundays when Jennifer and her father didn't drive to New Orleans to attend church at the Greek Orthodox Church, they attended mass with the Shermans in Lake St. Sigo. Sundays also meant a big Sunday afternoon dinners together. Both Jennifer and Arvin were healing from the tragic death of Anna, Jennifer's mother and Arvin's wife.

Unfortunately after a few years the Coast Guard moved Arvin to a new posting, but this time only to New Orleans. Once a month Jeni returned to the Sherman home on Bayou St. Sigo, not far from Lake St. Sigo, to visit Mama Claire, to discuss girl problems, and of course to visit Paul and Pierre. Unfortunately the boys had begun working on the boats when not in school leaving little time for Jeni. Recognizing a growing attachment between Pierre and Jeni, Mama Claire managed to have a little extra work around the house needing Pierre's attention when Jeni came to visit.

But all was not well in Lake St. Sigo. Mama Claire's friend, Almay had a brother named Stefan who did not like working for Andre. Stefan wanted his own boat. Andre sold him the recently restored St. Therese. The boat had newly overhauled engines, new pumps for the tanks, new motors for the nets, and state of the art navigation. All it required was a good scrape down and paint and she'd be sea worthy. Stefan repainted the boat yellow and green, renamed it the Terry Gal. But Stefan was lazy, last out of port, first in, often half-filled or less with shrimp. Without regular maintenance, the Terry Gal developed problems which Stefan blamed on Andre selling him a lousy boat. When a tropical storm blew into Lake St. Sigo the Terry Gal was damaged. The lazy captain and crew failed to provide storm mooring.

Shrimp season began in January but the Terry Gal remained in port for repairs and Stefan remained in the bar complaining about his poor luck. While Stefan complained to his beer, Andre's boats began having problems; water in the diesel fuel, navigation systems malfunctioning, shrimp nets tearing. Thinking sabotage, Andre had a man or two remain aboard the boats at all times, even when in port. When the Terry Gal was again sea worthy, Stefan moved the boat to a new harbor down the coast. Suddenly Stefan's luck appeared to change. His money woes were gone and he was able to lease a second boat. None was more surprised but happy than Andre.

With Stefan gone, Andre's ships didn't have further problems and were returning with overflowing shrimp catches. One day in early late spring Andre was heading back to shore with a full catch when the St. Marie's engines began to sputter.

"Not again", he moaned. The boat engineer pulled the cover over the engine housing and was engulfed in an explosion. Shirt ablaze he was quickly doused with the fire extinguisher by a fellow shrimper. "Diesel doesn't explode, this was something else," thought Andre. Soon the aft section was ablaze. Andre sent a distress call to the Coast Guard for aid and medical evacuation for the burned engineer. His men fought to contain the fire. Somehow the St. Marie still had limited engine power so Andre steered to Turtle bayou. As he entered the main channel he spied 4 zodiac boats up a side channel.

"Contraband runners," he spat.

Stefan noticed the smoke, "Damn, he was supposed to be further offshore, not sailing down upon us." The four zodiacs raced towards the St. Marie. Stefan didn't need anyone reporting on his activities.

The St. Marie had a gun locker as pirates and contraband runners were ever increasing problems. The men grabbed their weapons and Andre retrieved the shot gun from under the captain's chair. There was little time or engine speed to try to evade the zodiacs. The shrimpers had protective cover of the boat but not from the automatic rifles of the drug runners. One by one the shrimpers fell but they were doing damage to the zodiac crews as well. Each boarding attempt was met by defensive gun fire, except for one. The bridge door was suddenly filled with Stefan armed with an automatic rifle.

Everything was suddenly clear to Andre. The boats had been sabotaged by Stefan, his new prosperity wasn't due to a turnaround in fishing ability, but in contraband, the engine compartment didn't just suddenly explode, it was rigged to explode when the cover was removed. Andre screamed, "You bastard, go the hell" and fired the shotgun. The impact hit Stefan in the chest point blank turning his heart to mush. Stefan's finger had rested on the automatic's trigger and the reflex sent several shots into Andre's gut.

The Coast Guard helicopter flew overhead and reported multiple bodies seen on the St. Marie and three zodiacs. A rescue swimmer was lowered down by cable while another Coast Guardsman stood guard above with a rifle. Alligators were swimming towards the carnage to carry off the bodies. After searching all bodies aboard the St. Marie and those on the zodiacs that could be safely examined, Andre was the only one with a heartbeat. He told the rescuer briefly what happened before he losing consciousness and dying. Stefan's truck was found along a side channel, packed with drugs and guns. Nobody knew there had been a fourth Zodiac except for the 3 survivors.

Stefan's two boats were confiscated and his warehouse raided. Suddenly the towns along the coast were alive with DEA and Coast Guard investigators. Stefan's associates as well as the townsfolk were being investigated for complacency in illegal activities. Fueled by alcohol and unknown instigators, three of the four remaining Sherman boats anchored in Lake St. Sigo, exploded and burned to the water line. Out of work fishermen and failing businessmen blamed the Coast Guard for their blight. Captain Caufield, respected by all in Lake St. Sigo was brought back on temporary duty to help calm the community. Jennifer had graduated from high school New Orleans in January and was taking courses at Tulane. She joined her father back in Lake St. Sigo for the summer.

Paul and Pierre had been accepted to LSU for the fall semester, but with Andre's death and destruction of all but one of the fishing boats, college was no longer possible. Whatever money remained in the Sherman savings would be for Mama Claire.

Neither boy wanted to stay in Lake St. Sigo. They decided to join the military and start college when they had the money. Paul selected the Marines, Pierre the Army.

Two days before the boys were due to report for service Jeni and her father came to the Sherman home on Bayou St. Sigo. Pierre, Paul and Jen, or as they called themselves, the three giraffes, went to the dock and sat together talking where they had spent so much time over the years. When it became evident Pierre wanted more alone time with Jeni, Paul moved off but not out of ear shot.

"I want to marry you Jeni, right now."

"Pie?" Jeni gasped using her nickname for Pierre.

I love you. I will always love you, you know that and I want to start a family, right now."

"You mean you just want to have intercourse with me."

"No, baby, I want you as my wife and I want a family; you, me and baby giraffes. We were going to wait until after college, but I can't wait. I'm going away and who knows for how long. I truly love you Jeni. I want to make a baby with you."

"Pie, there's no time for a church wedding."

"We can run up to 'Orleans and find a judge. We are of age. I have a ring. We could spend a whole day together before I'd have to report."

Paul wandered away and then ran back to his mother. Arvin and Mama Claire were sitting on the front porch drinking sweet tea. "Mama, Pierre and Jeni are going to run away to 'Orleans to get married." Mama Claire shook her head, "Those two can't keep their hands off each other."

Arvin, Mama Claire and Paul raced back to Arvin's home where they captured the two lovers getting into Andre's truck. Arvin didn't have to ask, he could read their faces: Two desperately in love or lust 18 year olds reacting to hormones.

Ordered back into the house, they were told to sit on the couch and wait until he returned. Mama Claire and Paul took Andre's truck and left. Jennifer and Pierre remained on the couch as ordered. Arvin returned 30 minutes later with a small brown paper page and handed it to Pierre.

"I was your age. I remember the urges however now is not the time for marriage. Pierre is going into the Army and doesn't need to worry about a wife and maybe a baby. Jennifer, you just started college, marriage to Pierre could end your opportunities before they even bloom. If your love is God's desire, He will bring you two back together in the future. Jennifer your mother and I raised you in your mother's Greek Orthodox religion, Pierre you are Catholic. You two should know better, but if you feel you must act on your urges, you have 4 hours before I return. Pierre I expect you to be gone."

"Yes sir," uttered Pierre." After Jennifer's father left, Pierre looked into the bag. There was a box of Trojan XL condoms. Pierre closed the bag.

Jeni attended only one more semester at Tulane. A letter from Pierre told her he was starting Special Forces training and she'd be a distraction that could get kill him. He wished her happiness in her life. Jennifer left Louisiana broken hearted. She transferred to the West Coast where she earned bachelors and master's degrees in Architecture and Construction Management. Afterward she moved to Germany to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Germany**

 **Why Jennifer Jenkins believes Pierre Sherman (Tank) is dead and how she finds herself head of JJ Enterprise. Hang on, Ranger and gang return soon.**

* * *

 _"Fraulien_ Caufield, do you have an escort to your home?" the elderly engineer asked as he slipped into his overcoat."

" _Ja, herr_ Doctor," she replied, "but he's late."

"I will walk you with you and then take the bus back home," he offered.

" _Nein, Nein,_ I'm sure he' coming. _Sehe dich morgen_. (See you in the morning.)

But the escort forgot and Jennifer was faced with walking alone to her apartment in the German late afternoon dark through dangerous neighborhoods.

"It's only five blocks, be aware, look around, long strides and keep the whistle between your lips and blow when something isn't right," she kept repeating to herself. But when danger came, she never had a chance. From behind a shrub hedge came a man with a brick and bashed her in the head. The whistle fell from her lips and she was dragged into an isolated area behind shrubs where she was further beaten and worse. A soccer team jogging past the pocket park noticed the emergency whistle on the sidewalk and investigated behind the hedge. They were horrified with what they saw and beat the attacker unmercifully.

Admiral Caufield caught a MATS flight from Washington to Ramstein AFB. It was the first available flight, military or commercial. Once at the civilian hospital he received the bad news, Jennifer was on life support but fortunately there was enough brain activity to warrant continued care, but the prognosis was dire.

* * *

"Pie where are you?" Jennifer pleaded. "It's so dark in here, I need help! Pierre Andre Sherman, I'm really scared."

"Jen?" The voice was far and filled with pain.

"Pie, Pie talk to me so I can find you. Are you hurt?"

"Jeni?"

Slowly the darkness became a faint glow. The objects in the light were blurred but gradually began to sharpen. Her fear of the dark morphed into a fear for the two men naked and bloody with their arms and feet bound. The room was small and dark. One man was Pierre, his head was down on his chest, his eyes closed and it didn't appear he was breathing. Pierre's body was more muscular than she remembered, had a curly black beard, his head hair closer cropped. Bruises covered his body; blood seeped from his nose and mouth. The second man was shorter than Pierre, lighter mocha colored skin, he looked Latino. He too had a beard, but his thick straight hair was longer and shaggy. His body also showed torture but there was a scar on his lower right abdomen. It wasn't new, maybe a few months old. She moved toward the second man and touched the scar lightly. Her finger tingled. The man jerked his head and opening one eye, the other eye was swollen shut. He didn't speak but just stared at her.

She moved back to Pierre whispering, "Pie." She then touched his chest and the bruises. He did not respond. Tears formed in her eyes and she turned away. The room blurred and she returned to the dark.

* * *

Again the darkness began to clear. This time she could hear sounds, beeps and murmurings. They were frightening at first but became comforting. Day by day the dark became lighter, sounds continued and a new sensation began, touch. Her eyes opened but she couldn't comprehend what she saw. Over the days she found a name for the tall dark man constantly at her side, "Daah, she croaked and the man began to cry.

"Jeni Bird," he sobbed.

She had no idea what a Jeni Bird was. Was that her name?

After a month in the hospital she needed a rehabilitation center. Unable to fly because of the head injury and with her father's influence, she was transferred to Ramstein AFB to begin rehabilitation until she could return to the states. Her work in Germany was over.

After months of rehabilitation in the Washington, DC area Jennifer enrolled in the MBA program at Georgetown.

"Jeni, you don't need to do this," her father counseled.

"Daddy, I need to train my brain to work again. I need to be able to work…at something.

Her speech was better, but not perfect. At first she couldn't walk, but now was walking with a cane. Learning was twice as hard as before but her father and new friends helped her. One friend was Jerald Jenkins. He admired her determination and spunk. They often studied together and he accompanied her when she exercised. Early on Jerald told her he was gay which was comforting to her. While she didn't remember the attack, just knowing she had been beaten and raped turned her asexual. Jerald was perfect.

As graduation neared, resumes were sent out and interviews began. Jen's interviews went nowhere. Her speech problem and limp were a liability, depression was growing.

One day Jerald proposed a solution to both their problems. "Jennifer, I have an assured job with my father's construction firm; however, my gay lifestyle is an embarrassment to my socially conscious family. It is ironic considering what scum they are. They insist however I get married to a woman, for appearances."

Jennifer sat stunned. "I'm not sure I like where this is going, Jerald."

"No, no, let me finish. "If you marry me, I gain a wife to satisfy my parents and in return you gain employment at JJ but also as my wife, part of the company."

"Jerald I don't want the company, I just want a JOB."

"I know, I know. But if you start off at the bottom, learning, if you'll pardon the expression, from the ground up, you will learn the entire business at all levels plus your education you would be an important part of each division. You would see things faster and find solutions faster than someone without the training.

"I'm listening."

"As for the marriage part, while we'd live in the same residence, you'd have your space and I'd have mine. We are already good friends, enjoying each other's company; there just wouldn't be any sex between us."

What about your father?

"And my mother….they would find a way to legally challenge the deal unless we, ah, consummate the relationship.

"Ahhhhhh, Jerald I'm not sure about that."

"Me either, but think of it as a way of saving JJ Enterprise. My father is killing the company. It's time he spends his energy chasing tail in Florida or elsewhere."

And your mother?

"I'll find her some nice boy or girl toys in Italy," Jerald responded.

"Ick….."

Admiral Caufield was adamantly against the marriage, but Jennifer went against his wishes for the first time in her life.

The Jerald's parents were also against the wedding. First Jennifer was mixed race. Second she had a speech impediment and used a cane. Third she was 3 inches taller than Jerald.

Jerald blackmailed his parents, allow the wedding so they could retain their facade of dignity and morality or his revelation their lifestyle would far surpass his coming out as a homosexual.

It worked. Jennifer and Jerald went to Reno and came back married.

The big house on Rockridge Drive was the parents' wedding gift to the couple. To Jennifer's architect eye it was an abomination of pseudo French and Greek Tragedy. Still it was large enough to allow Jennifer and Jared to have their living areas.

The marriage charade continued but in reality they were close friends. They had a "butler" named Max who was Jerald's love interest. Jerald added a gym to the house for Max and himself but soon the men were working with Jennifer in the gym helping her complete her rehabilitation.

In time Jennifer's interest in men returned. At night she thought of Pierre and a life that would never be. She couldn't explain how she "knew" Pierre was gone. As a married woman she couldn't show interest in other men, so work became her outlet, always fighting the stigma of nepotism, she worked twice as hard as others. What little free time she had was shared by continued speech therapy, working out in the home gym, taking martial arts classes for protection, attending church, and target shooting with handguns and rifles. The latter was regular entertainment both with Pierre and Paul but also with her father. It also greatly helped her eye-hand coordination.

As she married outside of the church, she could not participate in the Eucharist, but she still attended church. It was while attending a weekday church service when tragedy struck. Jerald senior had heart valve replacement surgery at the Heart Hospital in Newark. Jerald junior and Max would be drive his father and mother home to Trenton. They didn't make it home. All died along with several others in a horrific traffic accident on I-95.

In a moment Jennifer Caufield Jenkins went from a mid-level executive in JJ Enterprise to the sole owner and quite wealthy woman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Explosions, Fires**

 **Finally some action in this story now that...some of the characters have been introduced.**

* * *

"Babe"

Stephanie raised her head, stopped chewing and held her fork steady. A mouth full of salad, no matter how disagreeable could be tolerated when she heard his voice, "Hmmmm?"

"I need someone to go under cover."

Stephanie's eyes flicked to the bedroom.

Ranger was amused, "No that undercover...yet. I need a detective work. Rangeman took on a new client. JJ Enterprise, the big construction company is experiencing security issues at their sites. Plus the owner has been has been threatened and assaulted. I need you to interview the staff as well as run background checks on them."

Stephanie moaned. Her past life as a bounty hunter allowed her to set her own work hours. Ranger was asking her not only to put in a normal 8 hour shift, but also to do field work.

Ranger ignored the moan, "But I especially need you to keep much of this top secret. Nobody but you and I need to know, the company owner nearly married Tank."

Stephanie's eyes popped open and she gulped down the now very soggy salad in her mouth, "Tank married! Man or woman?" Stephanie had assumed Tank was heterosexual, but maybe he was...

Ranger smiled, "No, not a man. They were young; he was going off to the Army. They were caught by her father trying to elope. After basic training Tank wrote her saying she needed to find someone else. His work would probably get him killed. I remember how hard it was for him to write the letter."

"Ouch. What did she do?"

"She went to college, worked in Germany then married Jerald Jenkins Jr of JJ Enterprise, here in Trenton."

"Here? She lives here and Tank doesn't know?"

"What are the odds? The husband and his parents died and she inherited the business. You'll see it all in the files. Just keep it quiet. Tank is under enough pressure with someone attempting to kill his brother."

"How is Paul?" Stephanie had never met Tank's twin brother but according to Ranger he was a fit but less muscular version of Tank.

"He and his family have been put into protective custody until they catch the bastards."

Stephanie wondered what would happen if the attempted assassins were never caught. Would Tank lose a brother too?

"Speaking of Tank's love life, are he and Lula an item?"

"No. Lula has other guys she dates, but Jackson is her latest hottie. I ran a check on him, minor criminal stuff when he was late teens, been clean since. Runs a dinner theater and thinks Lula is a hoot. I don't think Tank is even an occasional anymore."

"Occasional what?"

"Treat...speaking of treats, do we have dessert?" Stephanie hinted.

Ranger smiled.

* * *

The big Dodge 2500 diesel truck stopped at steel entry gate decorated with fleur du lis. Designed and installed by her in-laws as part of the wedding gift, she found the decoration to be trash-chic at best and a bit insulting. In total she lived in Louisiana 5 years. Once the gate was open enough to accommodate the large truck, she drove through and immediately pressed the fob to close the gate. The less time open, the better.

The driveway gently cured to the left towards the Porte-cochere and the front door, but she took a side road to the right towards the 4 car garage. The garage held her 3 vehicles leaving the last for her housekeeper Maria's car. The largest bay easily accommodated the truck. The others held her Mercedes SUV used for hauling the dogs to their training classes. The fourth bay held her Porsche 718 Cayman S; her new toy that she rarely had a chance to drive.

Before leaving the truck she checked all the mirrors as well as the newly installed intruder detector light on the wall indicating if someone else was in the garage with her. Once the garage door was closed and the security light was green, she angled out and removed the silver metal gun case from behind the seat. The door to the house was controlled by a touch pad.

" _Buenas tardes_ , Maria" she cheerfully spoke.

The housekeeper had heard the front gate chime and watched through the window as the big truck pulled into the garage. Maria's hand rested on a drawer door handle where a .38 caliber pistol was at the ready in case of trouble.

"Everything OK?"

" _Si_ Mrs. Jenkins."

They both relaxed. Jennifer pushed the far right button on the interior security pad signaling the monitoring station at Rangeman she had arrived home safely and all was well. If Jennifer or Maria had said anything else, the danger button would have been hit.

"Maria, I'm going to clean the guns and put them away. If you have to leave early, let me know before I shower."

" _Si hijita_ , do you want the puppies now?," she smiled Jennifer was hardly a little girl. The name was used out of love.

The puppies were two big Rottweiler dogs; Mike and Gabe who were not only companions, but both were Schutzhund trained in Germany for protection.

"She smiled, "Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs..." Jennifer could never bring herself to finish the Shakespeare quote..."of war."

At the gun cleaning table, she pulled the Kimber from her back holster and the pistol from the silver case. She heard 8 paws scampering down the hall, "In here boys."

"Mom's home" almost came from their mouth. Eyes bright, mouths open and tongues flying, along with some spittle, the big massive bodies wiggled in delight. "How are my angels today?" After more wiggles and body slams both laid down for tummy rubs.

She turned back to the handguns. Once the Kimber was cleaned, reassembled, and reloaded she set it aside and opened the silver metal case. The Colt MK IV Series 80 was a gift from her father for graduating from college. She enjoyed shooting it, but it was too large for concealed carry. When cleaned, reassembled and the magazine reloaded it was returned to the case and placed in the gun safe. In addition to several hunting rifles and shotguns, an AR15 stood ready. It was strictly for defense and acquired when she found herself living alone in the house after Jerald and Max died.

There was a shotgun in the front hall closet. Marie had grown up hunting birds with her father and felt more comfortable with a shotgun for defense than a rifle. Jennifer remembered cleaning and oiling it two weeks ago and decided it didn't need attention. The kitchen drawer .38 was also recently serviced.

Next on the agenda was an outdoor workout with the puppies, workout in her home gym, and shower. It was Saturday. She would go to the church for evening vespers. After that is was quite time at home. No business work, not charitable dinner, just home alone with the dogs. Perfect.

* * *

The three cats cried incessantly.

"I'm coming darlin's," Tank cooed as he walked through his front door through the living room, dining room to the kitchen. The cats scolded him for being away from home for several days. One cat scampered up his leg and sat on his shoulder, another wove about his feet. The third jumped to the counter anticipating dinner.

"Tonight is a gourmet experience for all," but then every night was a gourmet experience according to the can label. He washed each bowl before filling with food, a delaying action the cats found objectionable and let him know. As he bent his 6'6" body over to place the bowls on the floor, the house's front window broke and an incendiary rocket smashed through a book shelf filled with books, through the wall and onto the far dining room wall where it exploded in a fire ball. Protected by the floor cabinets, the impact threw debris and flames over Tank's back. He grabbed the cats and bolted out what was left of the house's back wall hurdling fences and running through yards. He dared not look back but kept running to put as much distance as possible between him and the bozo with the rocket launcher.

"Explosion and fire, Tank's house" was all the security man monitoring the emergency channels said to Ranger on the phone.

"I'll be right down" replied Ranger. "Babe, Tank's house just exploded, gotta go."

Stephanie jumped up from the couch, "Anything I can do?" But it was too late; Ranger was already out the door.

"Report" he yelled as the stairwell door was thrown open.

"House is fully involved; his SUV is parked in the driveway. Firemen arrived minutes ago."

"Tank?"

"No sign yet."

"Any witnesses?"

"Too early, the police are evacuating neighboring houses.

"Who do we have there?"

"Lester and Hal are three minutes out, Erik and Ram just arrived and are at the end of the street. They are watching for Tank but also people who might be too interested," reported Bobby, tonight's floor supervisor.

Ranger and Tank were the only two who knew Tank's brother's house in St. Louis had also been blown up after the brother was shot in an ambush. Somebody is after the Sherman's.

Ranger shut the door to his office and called his FBI contact, Paul Sherman, Tank's brother and one whose house was previously blown up.

"Ranger?" Paul was not one to mess with greetings, just like Tank

Someone sent a rocket into Pierre's house. His SUV is in the driveway. We haven't found your brother, yet.

It didn't take Paul but a moment to figure it out, "My mess here isn't FBI related, it is Sherman related."

"Turtle Bayou?"

"You know about that?"

"Only generally, your father came upon drug runners..."

Paul continued, "who were also into gun running, people and slave running, prostitution, laundering money, and God know what else. Stefan Soule bombed the St. Marie and Dad was trying to get to shore in Turtle Bayou but was overtaken by Soule. Big shootout, apparently everyone died."

Did the investigation identify all those involved?"

"They don't know. They thought all were killed, but many people left town after the shootout, no way of knowing who died and who ran. I've read everything the government has and one Coast Guard report mentioned that the starboard observer on the rescue helicopter thought he saw a boat wake further up the canal. The concerns were dismissed since if anyone did escape, the 'gators got them."

"Is that likely?"

"That's Yankee think. If the escapees were born and raised around the bayous, no."

Ranger continued, "I'll let you pass this new info to your side. In mean time, sit down and write down names of people and their descendants you can remember who might still be pissed off about Turtle Bayou."

"Other than Pierre, Mama and me?"

"Yeah."

"I can think of one, Admiral Arvin Caufield. He and papa were close friends, almost like brothers."

"What about his daughter, Jennifer?"

There was a long pause, "I believe she died in Germany."

Ranger almost told him otherwise, "Think about other people, relatives of your uncle's men and people who had a grudge with your father. Send me the list. I'm sure the FBI will pursue Turtle Bayou, but we may have a head start.

"Oh...?"

"I can't say how right now, Paul. Stay safe, I'll let you know about Pierre as soon as I find out.

"I'm praying for him, Ranger."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

The cats clung to Tanks jacket like Velcro. He had run more than 2 miles in a zig zag fashion watching for tails. When he finally thought it safe to slow down he stopped and rearranged the feline family, two were inside his jacket clinging to his shirt and chest, the third was in his left hand. Up ahead was a mini mart that would have water and cat food.

Ranger was expecting the call, "I'm at the mini mart on 7th."

"You injured?"

"No, cats and I are fine."

"I'll send someone "...but who? Tank needed to be hidden. Rangeman office might be watched and someone followed. Ditto a Rangeman patrol.

Joe Morelli read the phone callers ID and was tempted not to answer. Why would Ranger deem to call him? It might be bad news about Stephanie, his former girlfriend. Joe got up from the couch, leaving the rowdy family and friends to continue watching the Mets' game and moved out the back door. "Ranger"

"Joe, I need a big one."

"Stephanie?"

"No, Tank. Someone blew up his house. Right now I need someone not Rangeman or in uniform to pick him up and drive him to one of our safe houses."

Joe Morelli and Ranger were not friends to say the least, but had a working relationship as long as Stephanie's name was not mentioned. Ranger calling Morelli indicated how desperate the situation was. "I'll get him."

Morelli parked his SUV on the side of the mini mart, got out and stared for a moment at the trash receptacle knowing Tank was watching. After a few minutes he came back with 2 twelve packs of beer under one arm and a sack containing kitty litter and cat food. When he slid back into his SUV, the dome light didn't do on, having been turned off by the guest in the back seat.

"You hurt?" Joe spoke still facing forward.

"No, we are fine."

"One of the beers is mine, the other beer yours plus I got some kitty litter and food for the cats."

"Appreciate it Joe."

* * *

The fire was out, the smoke and ash drifted about the neighborhood. Neighbors were being questioned by the police and fire investigators. Gawkers were thinning as the flames were gone and the remaining smoke was uncomfortable. Jules needed to stay longer but would be spotted as an anomaly by the other men, the ones in the black SUVs who worked with that bastard Sherman. Jules pulled out his cell phone as he disappeared between two houses. "They haven't been able to get into the debris, maybe in another hour."

"Can you remain there?"

"Probably not, there are eyes around."

"Damn, I need confirmation," said the unseen voice.

"I'll do what I can." Jules put his phone away.

Bernard, the unseen voice and leader, was pretty sure he got the first target in St. Louis, but the fickle news media had not identified the victims nor continued the news story. An Amber Alert took up the news media's time. The information the victim was an FBI agent was squashed. The wife's only family member, her father, lived in a nursing home in NYC and had not shown up. The FBI's brother, the current target, Pierre Sherman, was seen leaving the morgue giving the only indication the attack had been successful. There were no obits.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six Tank's House Goes Boom**

* * *

The big Dodge 2500 diesel truck stopped at steel entry gate decorated with fleur du lis. Designed and installed by her in-laws as part of the wedding gift, she found the decoration to be trash-chic at best and a bit insulting. In total she lived in Louisiana 5 years. Once the gate was open enough to accolade the large truck, she drove through and immediately pressed the fob to close the gate.

The driveway gently cured to the left towards the Porte-cochere and the front door, but she took a side road to the right toward the 4 car garage. The garage held her 3 vehicles leaving the last for her housekeeper Maria. The largest bay easily accommodated the truck. The others held her Mercedes SUV used for hauling the dogs to their training classes. The fourth bay held her Porsche 718 Cayman S. Her new toy that she rarely had a chance to drive.

Before leaving the truck she checked all the mirrors as well as the newly installed intruder detector light on the wall indicating if someone else was in the garage with her. Once the garage door was closed and the security light was green, she angled out and removed the silver metal gun case from behind the seat. The door to the house was controlled by a touch pad.

" _Buenas tardes_ , Maria" she cheerfully spoke.

The housekeeper had heard the front gate chime and watched through the window as the big truck pulled into the garage. Maria's hand rested on a drawer door handle where a .38 caliber pistol was at the ready in case of trouble.

"Everything OK?"

" _Si_ Mrs. Jenkins."

They both relaxed. Jennifer pushed the far right button on the interior security pad signaling the monitoring station at Rangeman she had arrived home safely and all was well. If Jennifer or Maria had said anything else, the danger button would have been hit.

"Maria, I'm going to clean the guns and put them away. If you have to leave early, let me know before I shower."

" _Si hijita_ , do you want the puppies now?," she smiled Jennifer was hardly a little girl. The name was used out of love.

The puppies were two big Rottweiler dogs; Mike and Gabe who were not only companions, but both were Schutzhund trained in Germany for protection.

"She smiled, "Cry havoc, and let slip the dogs..." Jennifer could never bring herself to finish the Shakespeare quote..."of war."

At the gun cleaning table, she pulled the Kimber from her back holster and the pistol from the silver case. She heard 8 paws scampering down the hall, "In here boys."

"Mom's home" almost came from their mouth. Eyes bright, mouths open and tongues flying, along with some spittle, the big massive bodies wiggled in delight. "How are my angels today?" After more wiggles and body slams both laid down for tummy rubs.

She turned back to the handguns. Once the Kimber was cleaned, reassembled, and reloaded she set it aside and opened the silver metal case. The Colt MK IV Series 80 was a gift from her father for graduating from college. She enjoyed shooting it, but it was too large for concealed carry. When cleaned, reassembled and the magazine reloaded it was returned to the case and placed in the gun safe. In addition to several hunting rifles and shotguns, an AR15 stood ready. It was strictly for defense and acquired when she found herself living alone in the house after Jerald and Max died.

There was a shotgun in the front hall closet. Marie had grown up hunting birds with her father and felt more comfortable with a shotgun for defense than a rifle. Jennifer remembered cleaning and oiling it two weeks ago and decided it didn't need attention. The kitchen drawer .38 was also recently serviced.

Next on the agenda was an outdoor workout with the puppies, workout in her home gym, and shower. It was Saturday. She would go to the church for evening vespers. After that is was quite time at home. No business work, not charitable dinner, just home alone with the dogs. Perfect.

##############

The 3 cats cried incessantly.

" I'm coming darlin's," Tank cooed as he walked through his front door through the living room, dining room to the kitchen. The cats scolded him for being away from home for several days. One cat scampered up his leg and sat on his shoulder, another wove about his feet. The third jumped to the counter anticipating dinner.

"Tonight is a gourmet experience for all," but then every night was a gourmet experience according to the can label. He washed each bowl before filling with food, a delaying action the cats found objectionable and let him know. As he bent his 6'6" body over to place the bowls on the floor, the house's front window broke and a incendiary rocket smashed through a book shelf filled with books, through the wall and onto the far dining room wall where it exploded in a fire ball.

###############

"Explosion and fire, Tank's house," came the message from the security man monitoring the emergency channels.

"I'll be right down" replied Ranger. "Babe, Tank's house just exploded, gotta go."

Stephanie jumped up from the couch, "Anything I can do?" But it was too late, Ranger was already out the door.

"Report" he yelled as the stairwell door was thrown open.

"House is fully involved, his SUV is parked in the driveway. Firemen arrived minutes ago."

"Tank?"

"No sign yet."

"Any witnesses?"

"Too early, the police are evacuating neighboring houses.

"Who do we have there?"

"Lester and Hal are three minutes out, Erik and Ram just arrived and are at the end of the street. They are watching for Tank but also people who might be too interested," reported Bobby, tonight's floor supervisor.

Ranger and Tank were the only two who knew Tank's brother's house in St. Louis had also been blown up after the brother was shot in an ambush. Somebody is after the Shermans.

Ranger shut the door to his office and called his FBI contact, Paul Sherman, Tank's brother and one whose house was previously blown up.

"Ranger?", Not one to mess with greetings, just like Tank

Someone sent a rocket into Pierre's house. His car is in the driveway. We haven't found your brother, yet.

It didn't take Paul but a moment to figure it out, "My mess here isn't FBI related, it is Sherman related."

"Turtle Bayou?"

"You know about that? "

"Only generally, your father came upon drug runners..."

Paul continued, " who were also into people and slave running, prostitution, laundering money, and God know what else. Stefan Soule bombed the St. Marie and Dad was trying to get to shore in Turtle Bayou but were overtaken by the drug runners. Big shootout, many dead including our father. "

"Did the investigation get all those involved?"

"They don't know. They thought all were killed, but many people left town after the shootout. Maybe they knew more and were just running. I've read everything the government has and one Coast Guard report mentioned that the starboard observer on the rescue helicopter thought he saw a boat wake further up the canal. The concerns were dismissed since if anyone did escape, the 'gators got them."

"Is that likely?"

"That's Yankee think. If the escapees were born and raised around the bayous, no."

Ranger continued, "I'll let you pass this new info to your side. In mean time, sit down and write down names of people and their descendants you can remember who might still be pissed off about Turtle Bayou."

"Other than Pierre, Mama and me?"

"Yeah."

"I can think of one Admiral Arvin Caufield. He and papa were close friends, almost like brothers."

"What about his daughter, Jennifer?"

There was a long pause, "I believe she died in Germany."

Ranger almost told him otherwise, "Think about other people, relatives of your uncle's men and people who had a grudge with your father. Send me the list. I'm sure the FBI will pursue Turtle Bayou, but we may have a head start.

"Oh...?"

"Can't say how right now, Paul. Stay safe, I'll let you know about Pierre as soon as I find out.

"I'm praying for him, Ranger."

"Yeah, me too."

##############

The cats clung to Tanks jacket like Velcro. He had run more than 2 miles in a zig zag fashion watching for tails. When he finally thought it safe to slow down he stopped and rearranged the feline family, two were inside his jacket clinging to his shirt and chest, the third was in his left hand. Up ahead was a mini mart who would have water and cat food.

Ranger was expecting the call, "I'm at the mini mart on 7th."

"You injured?"

"No, cats and I are fine."

"I'll send someone "...but who? Tank needed to be hidden. Rangeman office might be watched and someone followed. Ditto a Rangeman patrol.

Joe Morelli read the phone callers ID and was tempted not to answer. Why would Ranger deem to call him? It might be bad news about Stephanie, his former girl friend. Joe got up from the couch, leaving the rowdy family and friends to continue watching the Mets' game and moved out the back door. "Ranger"

"Joe, I need a big one."

"Stephanie?"

"No, Tank. Someone blew up his house. Right now I need someone not Rangeman or in uniform to pick him up and drive him to one of our safe houses."

Joe Morelli and Ranger were not friends to say the least, but had a working relationship as long as Stephanie's name was not mentioned. Ranger calling Morelli indicated how desperate the situation was. "I'll get him."

Morelli parked his SUV on the side of the mini mart, got out and stared for a moment at the trash receptacle knowing Tank was watching. After a few minutes he came back with 2 twelve packs of beer under one arm and a sack containing kitty litter and cat food. When he slid back into his SUV, the dome light didn't do on, having been turned off by the guest in the back seat.

"You hurt?" Joe spoke still facing forward.

"No, we are fine."

"One of the beers is mine, the other beer yours plus I got some kitty litter and food for the cats."

"Appreciate it Joe."

##############

The fire was out, the smoke and ash drifted about the neighborhood. Neighbors were being questioned by the police and fire investigators. Gawkers were thinning as the flames were gone and the remaining smoke was uncomfortable. Jules needed to stay longer but would be spotted as an anomaly by the other men, the ones in the black SUVs who worked with that bastard Sherman. Jules pulled out his cell phone as he disappeared between two houses. "They haven't been able to get into the debris, maybe in another hour."

"Can you remain there?"

"Probably not, there are eyes around."

"Damn, I need confirmation," said the unseen voice.

"I'll do what I can." Jules put his phone away.

Bernard, the unseen voice and leader, was was pretty sure he got the first target in St. Louis, but the fickle news media had not identified the victims nor continued the news story. An Amber Alert took up the news media's time. The information the victim was an FBI agent was squashed. The wife's only family member, her father, lived in a nursing home in NYC and had not shown up. The FBI's brother, the current target Pierre Sherman, was seen leaving the morgue giving the only indication the attack had been successful. There were no obits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII Personnel search Stephanie Undercover**

"What ya got, Babe? "

Stephanie stifled replying, "A numb butt." Since her run in with the bus and glass she found sitting for long periods painful. Bobby insisted she spend extra time during the day either walking or working out in the gym, something she often forgot.

She replied to Ranger's questions, "Starting with the laborers, several have a Friday night drinking problems but show up for work on Mondays. Some names are familiar and trace back to mob families but then so does half the Burg. A few have jail time, but years ago. Most are local folks, very few from elsewhere."

She squirmed a bit to get comfortable and continued, "Hal and I have talked to some workers none have bad things to say about the company. In fact, they want to know who is vandalizing the equipment as it's money from the business and they don't want to lose their jobs."

"What do they say about Mrs. Jenkins?"

"Aside from her womanly attributes?"

That earned a stare from Ranger.

"Hey, they are men. OK, those that got their minds past her body parts were surprised a female owner knows so much about construction. Plus she comes on sites, talks to the workers not just the supervisors. She asks the workers about problems with the design or construction methods. Nobody has ever involved them in jobs before."

"Union problems?"

"Sorta. JJ Enterprise pays their employees premium so the other companies get pressure from their guys to up their pay. JJ Enterprise has a long list of people who want to work for them."

"What about Mob problems?"

I've called Connie Rizolli. The report from her uncle was unusually favorable. JJ Enterprise is hands off as far as the Mob is concerned. Something about a high up's grandchild needing emergency medical transport and treatment and an anonymous donor coming forward and flew the kid half way across the country, paid for the treatment and recovery putting the parents up in a hotel and then flew everyone home."

"Mrs. Jenkins?"

Nodding yes, "I did a quick financial on her...the lady has money. She had about $200,000 when she got married, but with the death of her husband and in laws she is suddenly a very wealthy lady to the tune of more than $300 million."

"How did she have $200,000 after college?"

"There you go, the big number doesn't faze you but the smaller one does?"

"Anomaly. Who has money coming out of college?"

"Daddy invested for her through her childhood. He did well. She continued investing when she was in Germany and continues to this day."

"Have you looked at the company's resources and mid management?" Ranger asked.

"None in resources is living too far beyond their means. Mid management money depends on age. Younger ones generally over extended with mortgages, student loans, medical bills. Older mid management are more secure, didn't see problems. OK a few spend too much time at the casinos. Three left when Mrs. Jenkins came aboard. Two left for other companies, one returned to school and became a CPA. Everyone else stayed to see how the new CEO would work out."

"Upper management?"

"Several left when Mrs. Jenkins became boss. One retired, others found employment elsewhere."

"What about upper management monetary problems?"

Stephanie shrugged, "Varies. Some are quite conservative with their money, others are tied up with private schools or college for the kids. Nothing beyond today's norms. No current divorces or other legal problems."

"Corporation legal problems?"

Stephanie scoffed, "What corporation doesn't? Worker's comp claims, but fewer than you'd expect. JJ had had a few out on subcontractors but they didn't make it to court. Seems the legal department spends more time negotiating contracts than in litigation. "

"On paper the company sounds like Disneyland. You need to go undercover with the management as a new employee and snoop around, Babe."

Stephanie almost laughed, "Yeah, they are really interested in a lingerie buyer who for the recent past has been a bounty hunter celebrity."

"We'll fix you up with fake documents but you'll have to change your appearance from your usual newspaper photos."

"You mean loose the smoke smudges, blood, and torn clothes?"

"Exactly," he said kissing the top of her head. "Go to Mr. Alexander for the works. Clothes upper management: Black suit, heels and, sorry, stockings. Maybe those that require garters for my entertainment."

She closed her eyes before rolling them, less offensive that way.

%%%%%%%%%%

Bernard Soule paced the floor while he thought. He needed at least one confirmation, the cops here were as slow and closed mouth as St. Louis. At least the cops here said they have a body from the rubble of Sherman house but haven't identified it. How hard is it to ID a giant?

He was also upset with Raimond for sending threatening letters to old man Caufield. Police might make connection to back to Turtle Bayou. With everything going as planned getting the old man would be difficult especially after Mrs. Jenkins, his daughter, was dead.

############

She looked different. Mr. Alexander's colorist had put a slightly darker rinse in her hair that was not over powering. Her brunette color danced in the light. They had discussed a red rinse but Stephanie remembered her experience with red where she came out looking like a clown and vetoed red anything. The hair was pulled back into a chignon with ringlets about her face. The make-up lady gave her a facial and a makeover concentrating on Stephanie's lovely blue eyes. A very light foundation and eyebrow pencil helped hide the few small scars from the bus accident.

The suit was her tried and true black bit longer pencil shirt and short jacket with a new sleeveless shell underneath. Ranger had purchased her more expensive clothes but for this role she couldn't waltz in with designer labels. She used her push up bra from Victoria Secret but did not add tissue enhancements. No reason to be excessive. She condescended to the garters and stockings only because Ranger owed her big time for all this fuss. She would have preferred thigh highs.

She knocked on the office doorframe and waited for him to look up. "Come in and turn around." Shaking his head positively, "I approve from the toes up to the chin, after that I prefer the more natural Babe, but this is a good disguise, an office professional."

"I'm not professional?"

"There are all different types of professionals. This time we are looking for office professional. You are applying personal assistant to Mrs. Jenkins. Have you gone over your resume? Your name and references are fake. Bobby and I are your references if anyone in personnel calls. Do you have your fake driver's license and social security card? Please don't get stopped by police or loose them."

Normally she'd stop by her mother's home to let them see the professional Stephanie but since the bus accident and her breaking off with Joe, correction, Joe breaking off with her, had produced a tirade from her mother that strained the mother-daughter relationship. Stephanie stayed away from her family home. Ella made better pineapple upside down cake.

##########

"Ms. Stella Johnson?, Mrs. Jenkins will see you now," the male assistant said as Stephanie waited in the executive office waiting room.

Stephanie was anxious, not because of the under cover work, she couldn't wait to see the woman Tank had almost married. The assistant lead her through the door and quietly left. From behind the desk a woman began to stand up, and up, and up. Wow! She must be as tall as Tank! Mrs. Jenkins completely different than Lula, Tank's former girl friend. Lula was dark skinned, Mrs. Jenkins was lighter, mixed race. Lula was about 5'5", Mrs Jenkins was probably a couple inches taller than six feet, not counting the heels. Lula's hair was ever changing colors and styles, Mrs. Jenkins' dark hair was straight cut short in a comb and go style. Lula's clothes were hold overs from her 'ho days; tight spandex and bright colors. Mrs. Jenkins was in a tailored navy linen suit with a navy and white print neck scarf. At least they both wore designer spike heel shoes, there was one commonality. " Ms. Johnson, I'm Jennifer Jenkins, welcome to JJ Enterprise."

Mrs. Jenkins indicated Stella Johnson should sit in one of two matching off white leather chairs, away from Mrs. Jenkins' desk. Mrs. Jenkins sat next to her. "Thank you for being a part of this investigation. Hopefully it won't be as colorful as your former fugitive apprehension job."

Stephanie was surprised, "You know who I am?"

"Yes, Mr. Manoso told me. I dare say your newspaper pictures don't do you justice."

Stephanie laughed, "No I imagine they don't."

"Do you miss bond apprehension?"

"In some small way, the adrenaline rush ramped up my metabolism so I could eat doughnuts daily without consequences. Now they want to go straight to my waistline."

"Mr. Manoso, Ranger, has briefed me on your job here. I'll take you to various divisions, introduce you then walk away for consultations, enough time for you to be seen and talk to several people in initial contact. My people are good workers so don't expect much chatter during working hours. Lunch and coffee breaks will probably be your best fishing time.

################

Ranger walked through the front door of the three story city morgue. He was called there on the pretense to identify the body. Detective Robert Davidson along with ATF agent Sondra Lindth asked him to come mainly as a decoy, much like Tank had gone to the St. Louis morgue after Paul's shooting and fire bombing.

He was led by staff to a viewing room. Instead of a body he found the two cops. "Did you really pull a body from Tank's house? " Ranger began.

Detective Davidson nodded, "It was in one of the basement walls. How long has your man owned the house?"

"Less than two years. Prior to that he lived at Rangeman in the apartments."

"So he didn't have contact with the house before?"

"No. When he acquired pets he needed someplace else to live. He contacted a realtor and got an exceptionally good deal on the house. Now we know why. Where was the body?"

"When firemen were punching holes in the basement walls to put out hot spots, they found the remains. Couple of firemen are going to have some sleepless nights for awhile. Forensics puts the disposal about 15 years ago."

"Have you had to determine the identification?" Ranger asked.

"Working on that. That was awhile ago. In the mean time we want to talk to Mr. Sherman."

"Davidson, I understand, but I'm trying to keep him alive. He's in one of our safe houses and I'd rather not reveal it's location to you. We don't know who is following who.

How about Skype?

"No computer or smart phone. His only communication is a land line."

"So he's sealed up?"

Ranger nodded, "Hopefully tight. I've already questioned him. He saw nothing unusual coming home from the airport, no tails no unusual cars in neighborhood. Tank is trained and observant. I would be hard to catch him off guard. He told me he was bending over when the rocket exploded. The flames and debris blew over him. He escaped out the back and ran."

Turning to Sondra, the AFT agent, Ranger continued, "I assume you know about his brother's house in St. Louis." She nodded affirmative.

Detective Davidson looked puzzled, "What am I missing?"

"Recently Tank's brother, Paul, an FBI agent in St. Louis, was shot and the family home received a rocket through the living room window."

The ATF agent replied, "There have been a number of hits across the country by someone called Rocket Man. We think he...or she...is former military but doesn't narrow it down too much. How he or she is getting the fireworks is anyone's guess. The rockets are different making it hard to trace the source." Lindth added, "FBI is very tight lipped about St. Louis. We are lucky to have what we have."

"Wanna bet the FBI will be here shortly," moaned Detective Davidson.

"That's why we need to keep moving," Ranger said. I'm betting this has something to do with Paul and Tank's father stumbling onto a major drug deal and getting killed along with the drug runners. Look up Turtle Bayou massacre near Lake St. Sigo, Louisiana, 18 years ago."

Both officers took notes.

"There's more." Ranger went on to tell them about the JJ Construction vandalisms, assault on Mrs. Jenkins and the Tank-Jennifer Caufield Jenkins connection. "I don't know if the rockets and the vandalism are related, but I don't believe in coincidences."

"There's one more item," Ranger added. "Jennifer Caufield Jenkins' father was stationed at Lake St. Sigo a year prior to the attack. But at the time his assignment was New Orleans. He was called back to St. Sigo, TDY, to help with the investigation. Today his assignment is Washington DC, he Commandant Arvin Caufield, US Coat Guard.

"Ugh," Lindth sighed. "And here I thought it was just a simple rocket launcher wacko. Now we'll have an alphabet soup of government agencies: DEA, FBI, ATF and CGIS. "

"Don't forget HLS. Us poor slobs at TPD will be at the bottom of the heap, " moaned Davidson.

Turning to Davidson Ranger asked, "You are investigating Tank's house and the basement body, right?"

"Yeah."

"You can't get involved in the JJ Construction problem, or at least seem to be involved. Help Sondra with the rockets, Lake St. Sigo angle, Rangeman is pushing the JJ Construction angle. I'll keep you informed if and when the two cases begin to merge."

Continuing, Ranger added, "Sondra, you are on Rocket Man.. Don't help the alphabets, play dumb. Don't let them know there might be a tie to Mrs. Jenkins and the Admiral. Somehow this all fits together and I need to move fast, I can't be tripping over Feds. "

"Except me," Sondra smirked.

Ranger winked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Visit with Mrs. Jenkins**

"Carlos Manoso, Rangman Security to see Mrs. Jenkins." Ranger announced himself at the call box next to the Jenkins home front gate.

"Yes, Mr. Manoso, front door please."

The gate swung open and the drive was a long oval. The bedding plants along the driveway added color without limiting sight. Plus they helped hide the sensors Hector has placed for security. Since it was raining, he parked under the portal grateful for the protection. Knowing where to look, he found the cameras noting how they nicely overlapped covering all angles. As he approached the door an average size, Latino woman opened the door. She reminded him of Ella, Rangeman's housekeeper.

 _Senor Manoso, Beienvenidos. Me llamo Maria. Senora Jenkins esta in La sala Grande._

The entry was large with a table in the middle, dining room to the right, the great room straight ahead, stairs to the left. Jennifer was in russet colored silk pants and a matching sleeveless blouse with a high neckline. Two large Rottweilers sat on the floor on either side of her. Her feet were bare.

"Mr. Manoso may I get you a refreshment, a beer perhaps?"

That caught Ranger by surprise, elegant lady, huge house, drinking beer?

Before he could answer, "Maria, two Coronas with lime, please." Turning back to Ranger she said, "If you don't drink it, I may have to as I'm not sure I'm going to like the information you are bringing."

"It's probably not what you are expecting," Ranger agreed.

Ranger hadn't moved. The two giant Rottweilers kept their eyes on him. "I assume the dogs know I'm a friend?"

"Yes, they've received the signal. That doesn't mean if you make a sudden move towards me they won't attack."

"Are they Schutzhund trained?

She nodded affirmative, "Yes, Trained in Germany. Let me introduce you. This is Mike and this is Gabe. "

"Archangels?"

"Yes, very good. Mike is the major warrior, he'll attack without sound. Gabe usually gives a word or two before he attacks," she smiled at the small joke. Gabriel, the message carrier.

Ranger caught the reference and gave a small smile. He wandered around the room paying attention the view out back. He was assessing it's security potential. He saw three small porcelain giraffes on a book shelf. Giraffes, isn't that what Tank said he and his brother called themselves? He stopped, "The picture over the fireplace? Lovely." Noting the signature, "You painted this?"

"It is a healing painting and tribute to two men I dearly loved but lost. Papa Andre and his son, Pierre. It was my way of coming to terms with their deaths."

"From the foliage I'd say Louisiana?" He knew of course it was Louisiana.

"Yes, in particular, Bayou St. Sigo. That's Papa Andre's boat, the St.. Bernadette heading out into the Gulf and their new life. Andre is at the helm, Pierre is up front watching for debris as they navigate the canal. The family lived on the bayou but kept the shrimp boats in Lake St. Sigo, The Bernadette was the family's boat used for day fishing and family outings. I caught a Marlin off that boat when I was 14.

Ranger turned and noticed her eyes were moist. He wanted to tell her Pierre wasn't dead but his investigation had lead him to believe the attack on Paul, Tank and on her were related to the massacre at Turtle Bayou. Bringing them together would further endanger all plus her father.

While they remained quiet, Maria had brought the beers, still in the bottle. No frosty mugs here. Fine by him. Jennifer took the lime, put the flesh up to her mouth, released some of the juice and then popped the fruit back into the beer. "I really like limes, probably more than the beer. Shall we begin?" They both sat down.

Her directness helped him leap right to the crux. "Mrs. Jenkins, have you been in contact with your father lately?"

Several emotions quickly crossed her face but she didn't utter a sound. Finally she spoke, "You apparently know who my father is and for you to ask if I've been in contact means something is happening to him as well."

"Yes ma'am."

"Rangeman must have far reaching sources to gather that information so quickly. "

"I told you we are thorough. You father received threatening mail several weeks ago. The Coast Guard Investigative Services has started an investigation."

She nodded he should continue.

"They are investigating him as we are you. Of course your father has been in contact with many more individuals over the years and probably upset a few along the way. "

"Does CGIS know about my problems?"

"No, and I'm not running to them with the information. I'm way ahead of them and don't need them interfering with our investigation."

"Do you believe the attack at La Scala was not isolated but ties to my father?"

"I don't know. At present we can't tie anything together especially when we factor in a third incident. FBI agent Paul Sherman was shot and his family home blown up."

She sat stunned and horrified. She looked at the beer bottle in her hand and set it aside, it was shaking. "Is he dead?"

"This is strictly confidential Mrs. Jenkins, all are alive and in protective custody?"

She tilted her head, "FBI, all? I haven't seen Paul since high school."

"Agent Sherman is in St. Louis. He's married, wife, 2 children, boy age 8, girl age 10. Also his mother lives with the family. "

"Mama Claire?"

"Paul and the family are alive and well."

 _Efharistou a Theou..._

Ranger tipped his head.

Thank God!

"Mrs. Jenkins, I'm thinking, and Paul conquers, this may trace back to the massacre at Turtle Bayou."

Her head popped up, "What? That was years ago."

"I can see Paul being a target for revenge, but why go after Daddy and me? "

"I suspect you and your father's friendship with the Shermans. Maybe just your father being part of the investigative team is to blame or someone is still mad that the Coast Guard for interfering that day."

"And me?"

"You are his daughter and both were friends with the Sherman family."

"And the vandalism which started this investigation? Does it tie in as well?"

"I don't know, I'm looking for connections."

######################

"Ranger, why am I shut out," Tank mumbled. "You even took my phone."

"Because you are a target." Ranger repeated but Tank knew there was more.

How could Ranger tell him without revealing Jennifer was right in Trenton? " Paul was a target, you are a target. This could go back to Louisiana. Who did you piss off in school? "

Tank sat down, "That could be a long list."

"You a fighter in school?"

"Initially yes, but then Papa would find out and I'd catch double hell from him. You thought the Army taught me about takedowns, hell Papa could take us both down at the same time. Of course we weren't going to fight him."

"Anyone, Tank."

"Only thing I can think of is Turtle Bayou."

"Paul agrees."

"You've already discussed this with him?"

"He told me he read the Coast Guard reports, Admiral Caufield got them..."

"Admiral Caufield...he's now an Admiral?"

"He's Commandant."

Tanks eyes widened, he was impressed

"Paul said one report from the starboard observer on the helicopter thought he saw boat wakes up stream from the incident, but wasn't sure."

"Somebody got away."

Tank I want you to think about all the people you knew who worked for your uncle or were friends with him. Think about who Stefan hired or hung around with. Are there people who disliked your father and might hold a grudge? Paul is doing the same."

"Give me computer access, I'm going crazy here."

"Can't do."

"Why the hell not?" Tank demanded.

'I'm already trying to stay ahead of the police, ATF, FBI and probably CGIS and maybe

DEA. I don't need you tipping off some alphabet agency with firewall breaching searches."

"That's not good enough. You need help."

"Yeah, I know but that's the way it has to be for now. I need you back commanding 5th floor at least. Give me some time." Ranger knew Tank was ready to explode, he'd be a raging bull if he knew about Jennifer.

#######

"Yo," Ranger answered his phone

"Y tu primo," replied Lester, " I, er we, have leads."

Before he could being his report, their cousin Louisa from Rangeman Atlanta grabbed Lester's phone. "I swear Carlos, if you ever send me on assignment with this ..." _pendejo_ " again I will personally come to Trenton and squash you."

"Hello Louisa, put the 'letch' back on the phone."

"Yeah Cuz?"

"Geez, can't you even behave yourself around your cousin?"

"I've never touched her, but I've probably been suggestive."

Ranger sighed, "Report."

We found a woman who was a bartender in Lake St. Sigo who remembers several people disappeared around the Turtle Bay incident. Stefan had regular drinking partners but some came and went every few weeks. Figured them for fishermen but that never clicked. Only name she could complete was was a Bernard Soule. She also remembers seeing a big kid hanging around, Raimond something, thought it might have been Dias with an "s." Reminded her of some folks up around Hollyberry who always seemed a bit...slow. The kid stayed outside the bar as lookout and runner. When pressed for any more all she could come up with Paschal which is common as mud down here. "

" Good job. I'd ask you to stay down there , but I suspect Louisa is about to shoot you. Come home. Do not kiss our cousin good bye for me."

################

"Tank, Paul you are on conference call," Ranger began. "Two names: Bernard Soule and Raimond maybe Dias, mean any thing?"

"Soule...wasn't that Mama's friend Almay's maiden name," asked Paul.

"Jeez, you think I remember?" Tank answered.

"Almay Soule what?" Ranger asked.

"That varied with whom she was married. Easier to call her Miss Almay." Replied Paul.

'Yeah," added Tank, "She went through husbands."

'Did Almay have children?"

"Not that I remember Ranger, but she had a slew of brothers."

"Were they from the Lake St. Sigo area?"

"No, Pass Christian."

Tank chimed in, " I can't put a Raimond in St. Sigo, but do remember a Raimond from wrestling. Don't remember his last name. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer. Big guy but couldn't wrestle worth spit. Wrestled him for 3 years and beat him quickly each time. Don't remember him senior year."

"Remember which school?"

"Yeah, Hollybery."

"Pierre, wasn't there a Dias Family in Hollyberry?" Paul asked. "Remember the girl who would come to our church and sing for special events?"

"Yeah, because none of us could carry a tune. Her name was Angelique...sang like an angel."

'Good lead guys, thanks." Ranger signed off.

#################

"Jules, you finding a pattern on the Jenkins bitch yet?" Bernard asked.

"Well, yes and no. She's not tied to a schedule, comes and goes at various hours during the week, once at work she may visit different work sites, meetings all over the place. She varies her cars; personal car, truck, even company cars. She takes cabs every so often. Only thing regular is at some point on Saturday she goes to the shooting range then late in late afternoon she might go to church around 5 pm. In between she may stay at home or takes the dogs to training classes. Goes to church most Sundays."

"How secure is the home?"

"Pretty secure. Big thick front gate and wall, dogs, suspect cameras. House built in 1950's no signs of reinforcement. Often there is one of those black cars parked on the block. Maybe the same company that Sherman worked for."

"Could they be onto us?" Bernard worried.

"Shouldn't be. We haven't done anything to her yet unless it was Raimond. He mentioned he'd never mess with her again."

"What!" " blurted Bernard. "What the hell did he do? If he screws this up I will personally kill him, slowly. He's already jumped the gun threatening old man Caufield. Fortunately the letters are vague, nobody should it it back to Turtle Bayou. "

Jules thought it best not to mention Raimond tried to personally eliminate Mrs. Jenkins several weeks ago by himself and also "tested" the house front gate. "Raimond has always been unpredictable. Why do we put up with him?" Jules moaned.

"Because he has contacts locally and nationally, like Rocket Man and his explosives. We will put up with him until this is over and then I don't give a damn."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine A hardly quiet ride in the country**

More things go Boom. I have no idea why this story is not showing up on main page of FF. If you have an idea, let me know. Devastation didn't show up either. Thanks for finding me and reading along. Yes, more booms to come.

Jennifer cruised through the New Jersey country side admiring the farms that gave the state it's name, The Garden State. She was enchanted, having spent nearly all her life next to water, agriculture was foreign to her.

Ranger insisted she use the newly leased Porsche 911 Turbo, not her Boxster. The 911 was filled with electronic monitoring devices monitored by Rangeman and hands free communication. Cameras recorded what has happening around her. There was a GPS on her watch band.

Behind her was her Rangeman escorts in their black SUV. She hoped they were enjoying a drive in the country as much as she was. This wasn't a vacation, but rather a hurried call for help from the construction supervisor on a new job site. It was her design so she was obligated to go.

Ahead a gravel truck pulled onto the road. Knowing it would be slow to get up to speed she down shifted giving the truck plenty of room to reduce the chance of a stray stone cracking her windshield. If the truck was empty, it would gain speed quickly but if hauling a full load, she'll be down in third gear for awhile. Jennifer noticed there was no on coming traffic. Was there an accident up ahead blocking the road? Before she could begin alternate route possibilities, a big Kenworth truck appeared. That was the answer, a slow moving vehicle coming the other direction. As the truck approached, it suddenly severed to the left. Without thinking Jeni pulled the nimble Porsche to the right onto the shoulder. Would the Rangeman escort behind be able to avoid a head on? There was no horn, just a loud crash.

Jennifer dared not look behind, driving the road's shoulder required all her concentration. As she returned to the paved road, the gravel truck ahead slammed on it's brakes and pulled to the right. If Jennifer had still been on the road shoulder she have been swatted off like a bug by the big truck. Instead she continued pulling to the left hoping there was no more on coming traffic. Flooring the accelerator she zipped around the stopped truck only to find two gravel trucks angled to totally block both lanes ahead. Fortunately there was a dirt road to the right. Down shifting she spun the wheel to the right, put the Porsche into a side slide and pressed the accelerator. With the nose pointing towards the road and the tires grabbed and the car propelled itself down the dirt road away from the obstructions. She took the Porsche driver training in Germany never expecting to use all she was taught. Today she was glad she paid attention.

Half of her wanted to stop and determine if the Rangeman SUV had been smashed and occupants dead. The other half said, "Go, go, go!" When her heart moved from her throat back down to her chest she lowed her speed and was about to hit the communication button to call Rangeman with when she looked in her rear view mirror. There was the black SUV. She put both hands on the steering wheel and whispered, "Doxa a Theos." Glory to God.

"Dang, lady, I've seen fancy driving before, but not like that. You a stunt driver?"

"How in the world did you escape? She gasped.

The driver got out, big guy with a skull tattooed on his forehead. "Good thing Ranger makes us all take those driving classes. I'm still not sure how we got out of that?" Cal answered.

"What was the crash?" Jennifer asked.

"I didn't have a chance to look. Our responsibility is you. That was a trap, we got lucky."

Chet, the other Rangman security man angled out from the passenger seat, "We can't go back, they may be waiting."

Looking forward Jennifer asked, "Where does this road go?" Chet checked his cell phone, "The road continues for another two miles then splits. Take the left side and it will lead us back to the main road."

" Let's roll."

"Ma'am we might have been diverted onto this road for a reason, we should go first," Chet warned.

"I'll be careful."

The caravan started up again. Jeni stayed in second or third gear, unwilling to go roaring around blind corners or up hills. She was rattled and probably should have let the security men go first. As the road topped a hill, her suspicions were justified. She slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel hard to the left. Before her were two large pickup trucks blocking the road. Four men stood behind the two trucks' hood 3 with rifles and one RPG7 pointed at her car.

"Double Fudge!' Jeni muttered as she opened the driver's side door just as the rocket grenade was launched.

"What?" Cal uttered when the brake lights on the Porsche flashed on. In an instant the car before them blew to pieces from the exploding fireball. "Damn," Chet moaned.

Damn was also the utterance from the man holding the RPG. The four men watched one of Germany's finest cars explode and then begin to burn. "Bye-bye fancy car, Bye-bye bitch."

Jules turned to the man with the RPG, "I won the bet, Raimond thought he'd get her down on the main road."

The Rangeman men were out of their car in a instant, guns drawn and moved to the woods on either side before their own vehicle became scrap. Chet hit the speed dial on his phone to Rangeman . "The Porsche exploded, possible RPG. We can't see beyond the explosion but are working our way up through the woods on either side. Do you still have working GPS?"

Ranger stood behind Manuel monitoring the GPS, his face impassive, but internally he was seething. Manuel spoke calmly, "GPS indicates position 137 feet south of the road. Not moving. "

Maybe Jennifer escaped or else the watch or cell phone were blown into the woods, thought Ranger.

As the former Special Forces men worked their way through the woods to the hill crest, they heard at least one vehicle pull away.

First order was to check for a body . Cal looked at the debris field, "I don't see any remains."

Chet had switched to Bluetooth and he walked into the woods, gun in hand, "No remains in the debris field, has the GPS signal moved?

"No, still 137 feet south and 18 feet elevation," Manuel replied

Darn it, Chet thought, it probably is her arm and watch up a tree. "Cal, I'm going to check on the GPS location, keep searching the debris field."

"Move west 10 feet or so," said Manuel. " OK, you should be within 3 feet. Look up."

When Chet looked up he all he saw was a Kimber pointing at him.

"Thank God it is you," she sighed as she replaced the handgun to her back holster.

"Are you hurt?"

"Singed, but OK."

"How did you get up there?"

"I was motivated. "


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: Gangs and Booms**

Stephanie finally has names. Rocket Man strikes again...almost.

* * *

Stephanie started dancing in her chair in front of the monitor. It had been a long day, 8 hours at JJ Enterprise and now hours on the search computer. Normally she her head would be hanging and eyes crossed, but all the hours searching had paid off. She hit the intercom button on her phone, "Ranger, I have leads, "

Ranger was behind her, pulling up a chair to look at her monitor. "What do you have, Babe? "

"Bernard Soule, son of Antoine Soule, nephew of Almay Soule. Born Pass Christian. Convicted 2nd degree murder and cocaine possession with intent to sell, sentenced to 20 years Angola penitentiary, served 8 years. Cell mate Jules Paschal."

Ranger nodded and made a small grunt of approval.

"I also have Raimond Dias, Hollyberry, completed junior year high school then dropped out.

"Show me." As Stephanie scrolled through the information Ranger noted Bernard Soule left prison less than a year before Turtle Bayou. Jules was let out just a few months after Bernard. Raimond was out of school, had a Lake St. Sigo address, but not paying taxes.

"Bingo, we probably may have the three Turtle Bayou escapees."

"Turtle Bayou?"

About 18 years ago, where Tank's father was murdered. Got in a gun battle with drug runners. Officially none survived, but Lester and our cousin found a bartender who came up with names that hung with Stefan Soule, the ring leader, but were not among the dead. These are the three names.

Stephanie thought for a moment, "Another Soule. Raimond Dias mother was married to a Soule before Dias. Cousins?"

"Could be. Do you have more?"

"Back to Bernard Soule, 14 months after being released from federal Angola he was busted Laredo Texas for smuggling heroine in from Mexico. Spent 10 years in prison. Next busted Pascagoula Mississippi, assault with deadly weapon, 4 years behind bars. Final dance with jail cocaine possession, 2 years in St. Louis, MO. He hasn't seen much daylight. No known current address."

"St Louis," Ranger muttered. "Look up his arrest, see if Paul Sherman was involved in any way."

"No direct involvement. Might have heard the name in jail," Stephanie reported.

"OK, next guy..."

"Jules Paschal shows up in Memphis 4 years after Turtle Bayou. Assault spends 18 months . Then he's in Boston, second degree murder 3 years later, spends 8 years in jail. Nothing else. No known address. "

"How about our high school drop out?"

Stephanie read from the monitor, "Raimon Dias hired by Sam Bennet, also from Hollyberry, owner Bennet Sand and Gravel, north of Philly. Has been working there 16 years. Clean record."

"Bennet...Did Chet or Cal get a name on the gravel trucks involved in Mrs. Jenkins' ambush?"

"No, nor did the cameras on Mrs. Jenkins' car. The Kenworth reefer that killed the driver of the bread truck was reported stolen from a truck stop about 30 miles away. No finger prints other than the driver's were found, but plenty of smears."

Stephanie looked at Ranger, "I see your mind steaming, think out loud. It might help."

Ranger narrowed his eyes wondering how well she was getting to know him. "Why vandalize the construction sites and try to kill Paul, Tank, and Mrs. Jenkins? Is Mrs. Jenkins' thread back to the Shermans enough that JJ Enterprise is in danger? What am I missing or am I trying to tie two separate incidents together when they are separate?"

"Ranger," Stephanie counseled, "Rangeman's first priority is to secure the construction sites, stop the vandalism and protect Mrs. Jenkins. Your personal priority is to find out why Tank and Paul are under attack. Maybe you should let the FBI handle that."

"No, Babe. Tank is family."

"I know and we all want to help. I was just Maybe it's not Mrs. Jenkins'. Maybe there's another commonality."

##################

Hector's team had set up new and enhanced security systems on all construction sites and material yards. Each night, after 9 p.m. When all construction workers had left the sites, Rangeman employees knowledgeable in heavy equipment went back over all equipment looking for new leaks and signs of tampering. Ranger had a nagging feeling that some damage was occurring as workers left at the end of the shift.

His hunch paid off. One site had a front end loader drained of hydraulic fluid from a cut line. Replaying the security recordings for the end of previous day, the recording clearly showed someone slipping under the equipment and back out again before leaving the site for the day.

When the security recording was shown to the foreman he was startled, "That's Manny Garcia under that front loader. Good worker. "

Does he work on that piece. "No, he's a welder. He shouldn't be there."

##################

"The foreman said you wanted to talk to ...oh shit, you are Ranger" sighed Manny Garcia.

"You know me?"

"Yeah from the streets."

"You know why I'm here."

"Nope"

"Let me show you," and Ranger played the recording showing Manny under the front loader. "We can dance or you can save everyone time."

The welder sat down, hunched over.

Ranger stepped back and to the side not wanting to take a chance Manny was acting before launching into an attack.

"I was 27th Street. Wanted out, got jumped out, spent several days in the hospital after the beating. That was alright, I wanted a different life. Went to trade school, became a welder. Signed on with a company in Philadelphia, should have gone a lot further. Wouldn't you know, my company got a contract back here in Trenton. "

Ranger relaxed a bit but remained on guard.

"I was no sooner on this job than some of my old 27th Street companions came up to me outside the grocery store. They have pictures of my wife and baby girl. They wanted me to sabotage equipment on this project. There's someone on early shift that reports back on my work. "

"Do you know who?"

"Yeah I see him around. He uses the name Steve, but it is really Estevan Correa. He's 27th Street too. He's drives the oiler. He reports my vandalism to the foreman Baca and back to 27th Street. Baca is old school 27th."

"Do they have your wife and child?"

"No, but they are close by. They don't even try to hide. "

That night the Butler site had visitors. "Two unknowns have picked the back gate lock and are heading towards the supervisor's trailer" came the message from the man monitoring from Rangeman. Ramon and Hector were on site waiting. They watched the two approach the trailer. When the door was opened, the Rangemen moved like lightening and captured the intruders. Both burglars bore the tats of the 27th Street gang. Ramon, over 6 feet tall, all muscle didn't phase the two gang members; however, Hector was known on the street. His tear tattoo under his eye indicated gang killing. He was a knifeman, quick and quiet.

Carl Costanza and partner Big Dog arrived and tried to interview the two burglars.. The two burglars initially refused to talk, until Hector began peeling an apple with his blade. Word on the street, never let Hector to pull his knife. It was a warning, "Talk or I'll peel your flesh. The two burglars began talking. "It was our assignment. Some bitch is paying 27th Street to hit JJ Enterprise sites only. We can hit other companies too, but never Stag's Leap. All the stuff we gather 70% goes to the gang, we get to keep the other 30%. Sweet deal. Stag's Leap has shitty stuff, so they wouldn't be high on our list anyway. JJ stuff is always primo. "

"You've hit JJ sites before," Big Dog asked.

"Yeah."

################

"Brianna, mind if I sit with you," asked Stephanie as she set her coffee and cake onto the table and sat opposite the engineer.

"Please do Stella, nice to have another girl to talk to." Briana was in her late 30's, long strawberry blond hair, green eyes. Her clothing was conservative, blazer, button down shirt and pleated trousers. She had a wedding ring.

Stephanie chucked, Yeah, this company is a little man heavy, not that I mind."

"Nature of the business. You like being a personal assistant to Mrs. Jenkins?"

"I feel like I've fallen into Wonderland. People are so nice and polite. Totally unlike my last job.

"Where was that?" Brianna asked as she picked at her salad.

"Ah, I worked in law enforcement?"

Brianna's eye brows shot up, "You were a cop?"

"No, not exactly," Stephanie muttered as she popped a piece of coffee cake into her mouth.

"Did you carry a gun?"

"Noooo, I kept it in my cookie jar."

Brianna laughed, "Like Rockford?"

Stephanie also laughed, "Exactly, I love those reruns." She was happy Briana wasn't too curious about her "law enforcement" job. Stephanie sipped her coffee," I take it Mrs. Jenkins hasn't been in charge long."

"About two years. She suddenly inherited it from her husband and in-laws. They were killed in a car crash. Mrs. Jenkins had been working here for years, started at the bottom and was working her way up."

"Wow! A fast promotion. Anybody complain?"

Brianna dug around for a crouton in her salad, "After senior Jenkins' nobody in their right mind would complain. I do miss Jerald though. He was making changes, good changes. I worried what would happen after his death. But Mrs. Jenkins has continued Jerald's changes and added more off her own. "

"Like what?"

"The health care center and soon the daycare will open for all employees' kids. Maternity leave for mothers and fathers, savings plan with company input and flex hours for those of us here at JJ Central."

"JJ Central?"

"This main office. My salary and benefits are primo. The senior Jenkins were pigs and made life miserable for the workers. Stella, when you find the right place with great people, life is suddenly nicer."

"Babe, what did you say about life is suddenly nicer?" Stephanie mumbled.

"Oh, um, nothing. My mind was somewhere else. Now what were you saying?" Stephanie said as she adjusted her body in her chair.

Ranger kissed her temple and whispered, "Life IS nicer." Then backing up, "I asked if any of the workers who left when Mrs. Jenkins became head of the company, did any go to Stag's Leap Construction?"

Stephanie scrolled through the information, "Yes, a woman in accounting, Martha Nabors."

Calling up the search she did earlier on the employees, "Martha Nabors born 1974, same year as JJ Enterprises started. Mother Gwen Nabors, age 17 when she had Martha, no father listed on birth certificate. Mother Gwen joins JJ in 1980 when Martha 6 years old. Gwen dies 1995 after 15 years with JJ. Daughter Martha graduates college 1996 business from Penn State, hired by JJ Enterprise. Didn't rise much through the company before leaving 25 months ago when Mrs. Jennifer Jenkins took over. Martha is not and has never married. Currently employed by Stag's Leap Construction, accountant. "

Ranger's eyes narrowed, "Hmmm, wonder if there was something between Gwen Nabors and Jerald Sr. Maybe Martha was Jerald Senior's offspring but he never put his name on the birth certificate. Kept Gwen around as child support. She dies and daughter comes along. Possibly she was blackmailing the seniors and maybe junior. When the seniors and junior die and will is read, nothing for Martha. No DNA, no birth certificate, no acknowledgement from the family. Martha goes to another company and sets out to destroy JJ Enterprise. See if there is any connection between Bernard Soules, Raimond Dias, Jules Paschal and the Nabors, mother and daughter. "

"Oh, my poor butt will be numb."

"I'll rub it and make it better."

###########

"Babe, wake up, time to go to work, " Ranger whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm, moooor," moaned Stephanie as she rolled over and pulled the sheet up higher.

"Babe, you have to be at JJ Enterprise at 8."

"It's still dark, go away or come back to bed."

Exasperated, Ranger threw back the covers, picked up Stephanie and carried her into the shower where still holding her, he turned on the cold water.

"YEOW! AAAAHHH! RANGER!" Stephanie screeched and began flailing away. Ranger wisely set her down and retreated back to his closet where he put on dry clothes while listening to Stephanie's tirade. At least she was awake.

Steve Mars was in his 50's, middle age spread had soften him. Ginger color hair, but short. "You the one Mrs. Jenkins wants me to talk to?" He sipped his first of many cups coffee for the day and waited.

"Thank you for your time. I'm trying to piece together who might be vandalizing the work sites.

"So you aren't a personal assistant to Mrs. Jenkins, but an investigator?"

" I'm the personal assistant investigating the vandalism," Stephanie explained.

He sat staring at his coffee cup, "Coffee, my stomach and the vandalism, not a good combination especially this early in the morning." He set his cup down, "We've never had such a spate of vandalism as this past year. I don't know who is behind it."

Stephanie looked down to her note book, "I'm looking at present and past employees, though I've never met such a contented group as I'm finding here."

Mars, chuckled, "Yeah, contented cows, I'll bet the first to 'moooo'. Life is so much better here now. Working under the old Jenkins' was stressful for everyone."

Stephanie suppressed a grin, she had already heard "life is so much better" before. Maybe JJ employees were being hypnotized by aliens like in B movies long ago...resistance is futile... "How long have you worked here?"

"I'm sure you know that already," Mars snapped.

Actually she did but didn't let on, "No I don't have full records. I've only had time to do a quick review, police records and such. I'm better talking with people."

"Sorry, didn't mean to sound...what, snippy? I've been here since college, 33 years."

"That's unusual to be in one spot for so long."

" Started in accounting and worked my way up. Well, had to wait for old man Jenkins to die to get CFO, he had his own guy there. Bob retired and moved to Florida when Mrs. Jenkins the Younger assumed the company. Bob, that's Bob Stuart, said he didn't care who was running the company, he just needed to go sit on the sand some place warm. We thought he had burn out, turns out he had early stage lung cancer. Too bad, I think he would have liked working under the new regime."

"I need to ask you about certain people."

"OK,"

Sheila Haverstein.

"Good accountant and nice lady...and I mean lady. Initially the old man would try to hit on her. Even when she got married he would try to play grab ass with her. She finally gained 30 pounds just to turn him off. I saw her about a year ago and she lost all that extra weight," he said laughingly.

"So no gripes with the firm?"

"Naw, I think she just wanted peace and quiet at work."

"Bob Walters?"

"Bob wanted to up his game. Went back to school to become a CPA. Working up around Princeton now. He sends Christmas cards, nice guy."

"How about Martha Nabors?"

"Oh man, there's a name I'd rather forget. Passing a kidney stone is easier than having to deal with that woman."

"What was her problem?"

Who knew? Seemed to have a chip on her shoulder all the time and an air of entitlement. I didn't know why and didn't care. More people transferred out of accounting or out of JJ because of that...person. She pissed off at least one contractor every month.

"You mentioned the feeling of entitlement, how?"

"We have company rules and regulations we operate by, except Martha. She always insinuated she had "ties" to the top floor, the boss. When her direct supervisor tried to release her, he was the one that was released."

"Sounds like she had a guardian angel here."

Chuckling, "Yeah high flying guardian angel. I suspected it was one of two senior Jenkins. Her mother, Gwen, always had goo-goo eyes for the old man, the daughter seemed to loathe him but was more comfortable with Mrs. Jenkins, too comfortable. "

"You suspect sex?

"Probably, both husband and wife were predators. It was getting harder and harder for them though with sexual harassment laws."

"When the Jenkins family died, most of us did not mourn the old man and his wife, but Jerald Jr was different. He was an up and comer, changing JJ in a positive way. Better relationship with contractors, unions, and cared for the employees. When Jennifer Jenkins inherited the business we weren't sure what to expect. We were pleasantly surprised."

"How did Martha react?"

Mars shook his head, " Martha had a fit, saying she was more qualified to run the business. Even insinuated Mrs. Jenkins planned the car accident that killed her husband. Police dismissed that quickly as the whole accident was caught on traffic cams. Finally Martha ranted on about how unqualified Mrs. Jenkins was to run the business. Frankly I've never met anyone more qualified. Masters in architecture/construction management and business. Plus when she started here she started at the bottom working in each department. It was Jerald Jr's idea. I do not know what type of strange marriage they had, but as far as for JJ Enterprise, they were a great team."

"So you knew he was gay."

"Oh heck yes, but unlike his folks, he never hit on anyone here. He was always a gentleman. As a business man he was head and shoulders above his old man."

"So ultimately what got Martha out the door?"

"Accounting irregularities, nice way of saying she was stealing from the company. When I caught it I asked her way and she came up with some looney comment she was entitled to it."

"She was fired?"

"No, she was allowed to quit, immediately. We had a Good Bye Martha My Dear party when she left. No tears shed."

"Where did she go?"

I've heard Stag's Leap. Steve Costello said he saw her in a bar...what was it's name...Blue Bonnet.

###########

"You Costello?" Stephanie asked.

"Look lady, I'm busy," he said moving away.

"Just a moment please. I'm Stephanie Plum, personal assistant to Jennifer Jenkins. I need some information. You told Steve Mars you saw Martha Nabors in the Blue Bonnet talking with gang members. Approximately when did this happen?"

"No approximately, I remember exactly. My brother in law has a drinking problem and sometimes my sister calls and begs me to find him and bring him home. It was their son's 8th birthday and he was missing. He was at the Blue Bonnet, March 21st. So was Martha Nabors,"

"Does you brother in law belong to the gang? "

"Hell no, he was probably so drunk he didn't know where he was. He could have been killed there."

"Did Nabors see you?"

"No she was in deep conversation with guys way in the back."

"How do you know it was 27th Street?"

"It was their territory, gang signs and they are Latinos, not African."

"Do you know the names of the people she was talking to?"

"Yeah, right, I have them on speed dial. I've got to get back to work. "

#######

"Hey White Girl!"

Lula and she sounded mad. I knew why. I hadn't kept her up to date on Tank's situation.

"What's going on with Tank? Since the media hasn't positively identified the body they pulled, where is he?"

"Ranger is keeping him safe. We are trying to find who is behind this. I have a question, who is head of the 27th Street gang and where do they hang?'

"Are they the ones responsible for Tank's house?"

No, it's for another case I'm working on. Police, ATF and Ranger are investigating Tank's, Stephanie hated to fib to Lula.

"You doing more and more detective work, is Rangeman opening a new business. Maybe I could get a job?"

"You willing to wear black polo shirts and cargo pants?"

"Black is OK but I was thinking bustiers and skirts, with accessories. My legs are too short for cargo pants. Anyway, all black I don't want to look like a nun." No way Lula would ever be mistaken for a nun.

"Back to my question, the 27th Street gang?"

"Blue Bonnet, mean place, not for women, even Latino women, forget us lovely darks and you white girls."

"Don't know who runs the gang now?"

"No, they tend to have rapid turnover."

"How's Jackson?

"Yeah...that's my man. We are getting real cozy, I moved in with him, mostly. Keeping my apartment for my clothing. I have a part in a new production coming out next month. You and Batman will have to come."

"We'd love to, just let us know."

###############

Hector and Lester walked into the Blue Bonnet bar. Both were wearing tactical vests, cargo pants, their Glocks and other assorted weapons on their service belts. Before the room noise went dead an individual slipped out the back door. Ranger and Ramon were waiting for him.

" _Information_ ," was all Ranger uttered.

" _Vete al inferno_ ," the man hissed. (Go to hell)

"Martha Nabors," Ranger said, a man of few words.

" _Essa perra_ ," sneered the informant.

Ranger though, that wasn't much of an insult. Why is he protecting her?

After trading insults the conversation turned to how Martha Nabors had hired 27th Street gang to vandalize JJ Enterprise sites. In addition to every night they were vandalized she paid the gang $1000. When asked about security, they said it was easy pickings until Rangeman came on board. "We started charging the bitch $5000 per night. She got all huffy saying for that price she wanted a bigger bang."

"Do you know people with bigger bangs?" Ranger asked.

"No, but there's a guy down in Philly who has connections. We sent the bitch to him. Understand she found someone named Rocket Man."

Ranger asked about other building sites outside of Trenton. The 27th Street gang member who made extra money as an informer shrugged, "Not our jurisdiction. Rumors are Rocket Man may be going after a bigger target, like a crane, in Ewing Township. I'd like to see that."

Ranger slipped him $500. Of course they guy wouldn't insult Martha, she's been money to the gang.

####################

The crane was already on site. The apartment complex would be three stories with an interior atrium of 5 stories at the peak. The five story atrium frame was complete. Once the three story frame around the sides was complete, the crane would move else, perhaps a different construction company.

Ranger took Erik a Rangeman employee and former a former Army Engineer to the Ewing township site. "What"s the fastest way to take out this crane and do the most harm?"

"Take out the engines, disable the safety overrides and cut the cables. If the crane is under load over the structure, the whole thing will topple taking down a significant part of the building framework".

" How would you do it?"

" Bomb in the engine compartment or a rocket from that hill," ,said Erik. "Somebody well trained could easily put a rocket into the engine pod."

Hector and his team went into over time. The crane received addition sensors and was monitored continually from Rangeman. He then turned his attention to the hill overlooking the building site. Cameras both day and night were installed along with motion detectors.

After consulting with the crane's owner, a blast shield was positioned between the engine pod and the operator's cabin. The operator refused to work the crane knowing it might be attacked, Ranger couldn't blame him. Erik said he'd do it and had Hal find bomb specialist gear he could wear as back up.

Ranger called Tank, "I need you back on 5th floor," Ranger told Tank. "We believe JJ Enterprise's Ewing Township site will be hit within the next few days. We are stretched thin. You live at Rangeman, don't stick you nose outside. "

"About time," was all Tank uttered.

################

"Jules, are we ready to roll on the bitch's house? "

"Not quite yet. Raimond is finishing the explosive compartment in the truck. We'll we ready Saturday."

"I want a confirmed kill! I want to see a body, I'm coming along."

####################

"Mr. Bennet, I'm Officer Lindth with ATF, may I speak with you?"

"Huh? Sure, ma'am, what about?"

"Raimond Dias. I believe he is your cousin."

"Sorta in a round about Creole way. What has he done now?"

"What is his job here?"

Bennet leaned back in his chair, "Driver mostly. He also is a fair mechanic and repairman, especially with welding torch. When things break, he can fix them quickly. He keeps our machines working and that's money. I pay him to drive and overtime if something needs repairing."

Officer Lindth pulled out a picture of several men thought to be Rocket Man, "Recognize any of these men?"

Bennet looked carefully, "Nope."

"Never seen any with Raimond?"

"Nope, I really don't see Raimond much. He's a driver and when not driving he's repairing our equipment at our repair yard."

"How about these, she said, pulling out pictures of Bernard Soule, Jules Paschal."

Bennet took one picture to study more closely. "That could be Bernard Soule, a cousin from Pass Christian. I remember him when we were kids. Understand he's been in prison most of his adult life. He was always trouble. The other one doesn't look familiar."

"Where is Raimond currently?"

"He's been busy repairing several trucks in our other yard."

"My information says Raimond is 6'1" tall and 200 lbs."

Laughing Bennet replied, "Yeah back in high school. He's now closer to 275 lbs, most of that beer gut. "

################

The sensors on the hill over looking the 3 story apartment construction site were triggered. Cameras zoomed in and followed a 4 wheel drive truck inching it's way up the steep dirt road.

"Visitors coming up the hill, 1 truck," reported Manuel working the monitors from the Rangeman office.

Erik stopped the crane, left the operator's cabin climbing down to the ground. A Rangeman employee dressed as a construction worker stood by to help Erik into the bulky bomb protection gear. No matter how often he practiced, it was laborious. The last step before adding the helmet was to put on his head set that allowed him to hear and talk to Rangeman.

Rangeman, this is Erik, do you read?

10-4 Erik, Ranger do you copy?

10-4.

Ranger was rolling into position with Detective Davidson, ATF agent Lindth and an assortment of other police entities about 1/2 mile from the hill but not visible from the hill.

Agent Lindth grumbled, "We still don't have an identification on Rocket Man. We still aren't sure what type of projectile was used on both Sherman homes but we are pretty sure the Porsche was taken out by an old RPG7. Too many unknowns."

Erik had only limited viewing from his helmet. He had to rely on hand signals from designated workers in front as well as information coming through his ear bud from his spotter and Rangeman Manuel monitoring the surveillance cameras.

It was most likely the saboteur would wait until the crane's boom, jib and steel beam were over the structure. Of course Erik had no intention of having the crane is such a vulnerable situation when Rocket Man was spotted, but that's exactly where the crane was located, directly over the atrium.

The truck backed into the trees in the only decent parking spot. Hector had made sure to block the others allowing cameras to be concentrated on that one spot. Two people emerged from the truck. One was a 30 something man dressed in camo. The other was a lady in tan pants and green sweater, Martha Nabors.

"Hello Martha," uttered Tank watching the monitor from Rangeman. "Martha Nabors and unknown male exiting the truck."

"10-4" came a quiet Ranger voice. He was in stealth mode now.

"You can hit the crane from here?" Martha asked.

"Lady, I spent 7 years in the Middle East with this these type weapons. I've had plenty of practice. This is an easy shot."

Rangeman employees watched their monitors as the man removed the weapon from behind the truck's seats.

"Shit" Tank mumbled. "Ranger, the weapon is not an AT4 or an RPG7, it's a M72 LAWS."

The ATF agent called everyone to move to the hill. The LAWS was a rapid fire device, not much time setting it up to fire.

At first workers on the atrium were surprised the beam was being pulled back out of their grasp, but then noticed the hand signals from the supervisors to clear the area. An emergency safety plan had been hastily developed that morning for this circumstance. But booms, their jib and load can not be moved quickly. Slowly, painfully slowly Erik moved the boom back away from the building.

The man from the truck moved to edge of trees and pulled out the telescoping inner tube of the launcher that opened the two ends and also cocked the firing mechanism. Not wanting to expose himself too much the hill, he went down to one knee and rested the launcher on his right shoulder.

"Launcher is now cocked," reported Tank. "Man in firing position."

Erik wished he was not hearing Tank's broadcasts. There was no moving the boom any faster than it was presently moving. Any faster and the beam would begin to swing wildly.

"Where will you hit the crane? "Martha demanded to know.

"The area behind the operator's cabin. It is the engine pod and will severe the cables." was Rocket Man's reply.

"Will that cause enough damage to cause the crane to fall over?"

"Yes ma'am." Rocket Man said but he was clenching his teeth with her inane questions.

"Well, what are your waiting for, fire and get his over!" Martha demanded.

Rocketman glanced back over his shoulder to tell the bitch to move off. But he changed his mind, if she wanted to stand directly behind him to be hit by the back blast, that was fine with him. It would shut her up.

"Move lady," Tank mumbled. "Manuel, can you zero in on his right hand. When it appears he's ready to press the trigger, hit the horn. "

A moment before the man pulled the trigger, several air horns sounded from the trees directly behind Rocket Man. The reflex action of the sudden noise caused the launcher to tip up slightly. The rocket fired, Martha was hit by the back blast at knee level and the rocket sailed over the crane, through the atrium framework without touching any steel and impacted on the hill behind wiping out several trees.

There was no way to reload, it was a one shot weapon. "Shit" was his only comment before the hill was alive with law enforcement and Ranger, "Police, hands up."

Martha was conscious and screaming. Her legs were mangled from the rocket back blast. Two officers removed their belts and fashioned tourniquets for the legs. With luck, Martha would live though probably without legs.

As soon as Erik saw the rocket' s impact in the woods beyond, he stopped the crane and set all safety's. He did not know if there would be a second attempt. Before Rangeman issued the all clear, Erik was out the cabin.

Turning away he mumbled to himself, "Erik, you must be NUTS!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI : Harpsichord Harpsichord**

YIPES! More booms. Can't blame Rocket Man this time

* * *

Saturday morning Ranger was reviewing the preliminary report from Rangeman, police and site manager. Martha Nabors did not live to see the hospital. The blood loss and trauma was too great. Rocket Man was identified as Lawrence Stigman, former Army. Stigma did serve 7 years in the Middle East, but was released after being wounded in the chest resulting in the loss of his right lung.

Ranger still had questions. " Why did Martha up her game from vandalism to attack? Was he, in part, responsible? Or did she just run out of patience? How did she find Rocket Man? Was it Raimond Dias? Was she involved in the attack on Tank and his brother? "

Ranger answered his call, "Yo."

"This is Agent Lindth. "

"I've been expecting your call."

"We've been chatting with Mr. Stigma, he's a gun for hire so to speak: Have Launchers Will Travel. We asked him how Martha Nabors found him. He is currently working here on another project. His contact in Philly arranged for Nabors to meet him."

"Did he mention who in Philly?"

"You'll love this and I quote, "Some Cajun named Dias."

"Bingo!"

"Did he mention the other project?" Not expecting it to be that simple.

"No and I asked him about St. Louis and he clammed up. Ranger, we still need to know how Martha Nabors got to the Philly connection and Rocket Man. You have any ideas?" Asked Lindth.

"Yeah, 27th Street gang. Hang out at the Blue Bonnet." He hated giving that up but wanted to stay square with ATF. He often walked the line with them with is own weapons. He needed to keep them friendly.

"Appreciate it."

####################

Jennifer was in her office Saturday afternoon reading the construction site supervisor's report and preliminary police report. Ranger sat across from her until she finished. He handed her his preliminary report and began to speak, "Disgruntled former employee Martha Nabors." He went on to explain the presumed, he stressed presumed, sordid mess left by her late father in law.

Jennifer's eyes briefly burned with hatred, but she quickly centered herself.

"Hopefully now the vandalism on the sites will come to an end, or at least be reduced to "normal" levels. But I assume I'm not safe yet because of Turtle Bayou."

"Yes ma'am. Rangeman is still investigating that and monitoring your and your home."

On her way home from the office she stopped by Caliber's shooting range. She varied using an indoor or outdoor range for target practice. She needed to shoot at least once a week to remain proficient. Anyway, she enjoyed target practice, it was something she did regularly with Pierre and Paul, or Pie and Po as she used to call them. The boys were surprised she could shoot, but then her father had been working with her for years.

After practiced she planned to head home, clean the weapons and spend quality time with Mike and Gabe before heading off to Saturday evening vespers at church. She knew she had a Rangeman escort and had relayed her travel intentions to them before leaving her office.

She rolled the big Dodge into the garage, removed the cases with the Colt .45 and small Glock 26 and went inside. Maria had the day off, so Jennifer checked the security control panel before pushing the all clear button. She enjoyed having the dogs with her and found them and brought them with her to the gun room.

##############

"This is Hank on Route 3, a Bennet Sand and Gravel truck has crossed the bridge into Trenton. Contact the company to determine if they have a delivery this late in the day way up here."

Sam Bennet was still in the office. "Hell no we don't have a delivery in Trenton, we'd never make any money delivering up there."

"Raimond Dias, is he working today?" Tank asked.

"Yeah, working down at the shop repairing a transport."

Tank looked around, "Lester, Bobby get to the armory, grab extra ballistics, we are heading to Mrs. Jenkin's place. Contact Chet and Cal, they are escorting her, tell them to watch for the truck. I've got a bad feeling. "

"What about Ranger?"

"Manuel, contact him, he's in West Windsor Township."

Jennifer had finished cleaning the three handguns; the Glock, Colt and her conceal carry Kimber, when the phone rang. She noted the Rangeman ID and answered. "Mrs. Jenkins, HARPSICHORD! HARPSICHORD! GO OUT THE BACK TO THE WALL, we will have someone there to help you over. Do NOT go out the front."

Harpsichord was the imminent danger signal from Rangeman. She picked up her Kimber and shoved it into her back holster. She didn't have time to put on a hip holster for the .45 so she grabbed it and shoved it under her belt. She reached into the gun safe and grabbed loaded magazines for both weapons. As a last thought she grabbed the AR15 and several extra loaded magazines. The magazines fit in her cargo pants' longer pockets. She easily gained at least 20 lbs in armament, but didn't notice. She ran for the back door calling to the dogs, "Gabe, Mike, Mach schnell ...move fast!"

Tank announced all Rangemen on this case would be on Tach 2 channel for ease of communication. "Cal, wait for back up. Police have been notified. We moving to a back road parallel to the Jenkins house and will exit on an interesting road back to Route 3 after we extricate Mrs. Jenkins over the back wall."

Cal thought briefly about putting his SUV across the road to block the gravel truck but realized the multi ton truck would roll right over the SUB. Instead he watched the giant truck barrel down Rockridge and turn into the Jenkins property, smashing the wall and gate. Two Suburbans followed close behind and stopped in front of the smashed wall.

The gravel truck continued towards the house, dragging the front gate until is smashed under the into the house. The truck driver scrambled through the debris and ran back to the street.

As she Jennifer neared the wall she saw Bobby Brown and Lester Santos on the wall top. "Leave the dogs," Bobby called

"No way" was her reply. Then she commanded, " Dogs, Wall! The 8 foot wall would normally be difficult to scale, but the dogs and mistress had been practicing for a year as part of their Schutzhund training. Both dogs stopped and waited for their command. "Mike, Up!" The big Rottweiler ran and leapt onto the wall, at the same time Jennifer boosted the dog from the rear helping it get its front legs and chest onto the wall top and scramble up. The wall was wide enough for the dog to stand and wait. Then "Gabe Up" and the second dog was also scaling the wall. Jennifer threw the AR 15 to Bobby and jumped up, her fingers catching the wall top. Then like an America Ninja competitor, she pulled herself onto the wall top, managing to still have the .45 tucked in her pants under the belt. She then reversed and using her hands on the wall top, lowered her body over the side leaving less than 2 feet to the ground. Bobby and Lester didn't have time to be impressed as they lowered themselves the same way leaving the dogs atop the wall. Jennifer turned to the dogs and called, "Mike, crawl down." The dog crouched down and slide his body over the wall edge trusting his mistress would catch him and help lower him to the ground. Then she called to Gabe, "Crawl down" and the second dog slid down the wall into his mistress' arms. Bobby pointed down to a dirt road, "We are back there."

"Blow the house!" Raimond command. In a flash the gravel truck that had rammed into the house exploded taking the house with it. Only the farthest walls of the house still stood, everything else was rubble. Cal and Chet were suddenly grateful they had not be able to park closer the the Jenkins house. As it was, falling debris was denting their SUV.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twleve: Night woods**

Deadly hide and seek in the woods.

* * *

Jennifer, the dogs and Bobby were safely behind the wall and running towards the waiting black SUV when the house exploded. The SUVs back door was standing open so the dogs jumped in and scrambled to the cargo area behind the back seat, Jennifer dove in followed by Bobby. Lester slid into the front seat.

Rangeman, Jenkins house has exploded. Two Suburbans remain outside the walls," Chet called.

"Remain in place, occupants are clear," came the Rangeman monitor's voice. "Police are on their way."

Tank floored the accelerator before the passengers in the SUV could completely buckled in. Jennifer only saw the back of the man at the wheel and his shaved bare head. Lester asked, " The road to the right takes us back to Route 3, right?"

"Yes," Jennifer said trying to calm herself.

Bobby reached behind to where the dogs had laid down to counter the SUV's bumping and pulled out a tactical vest , "Here, put this on." Jennifer complied without saying a word. He also pulled out and extra jacket and balaclava knit hat, "You look cold."

She was shivering a bit, more from the adrenaline than the temperature but gladly took the jacket and hat that could be pulled down to cover her face. She pulled the hat low, the visor covering much of her face.

They rode in silence for several miles. As they drove around a curve, the road ahead was blocked by several very large trees recently cut to block the road. Two black pickups were in front of the trees and four men stood behind the trucks.

"Double Fudge, not again," moaned Jennifer. "Watch for rockets."

Tank swung SUV hard to the left off the road and began picking his way through the trees into the woods beyond.

"Why the hell didn't you fire? Jules screamed.

###########

Raimond, Bernard along with the other men moved among the debris when a call came from Jules in one of the black pickups. "She escaped. Now with Rangeman. The road block worked, they have turned south into the trees."

"Follow them damnit!" Bernard yelled.

The men scrambled back to the two Suburban which immediately took off south. Bernard and his men along with Jules with the two trucks from the road block would disperse through the woods trapping Jennifer Caufield Jenkins and her rescuers.

Chet reported, "Two Suburbans, three or four men in each heading south down Rockridge, am following." Chet reported.

Bobby called in, "Four men following us, two each pickup."

Ranger was listening, ten or eleven men.

The sun was setting, the woods were in twilight that would rapidly become dark in a few minutes; bushwhacking through the forest would be impossible without light. Tank stopped, "Lester, knock out the back lights. He didn't want to give away our position.

While Bernard had studied the map and planned this trap, Tank was at the mercy of Lester and his phone with a topo map of the area as well as what Manuel was relaying from Rangeman. "Bear right when possible, look for a road."

The two pickups were not far behind. Their 4 wheel trucks with the high clearance were better at zigging through the forest and over shrubs. Jorge said, "When they get to the meadow stop and I'll take them out with the LAWS"

"That's our last one, better make it count," Jules warned.

Jules stopped. Tank's black SUV was barely visible in the quickening darkness, but soon they'd be in the meadow and open target. Jorge found a spot to set up. Jules turned off his trucks light, but the truck behind didn't, illuminating the forward truck.

"They've stopped," Bobby reported.

GET OUT OF THE CAR" Tank yelled. Suddenly the four adults and 2 dogs were out of the car and running toward the trees on the meadow perimeter. The rocket streaked to the SUV and in an explosive flash, the vehicle was gone.

All escaped the explosion and debris. Jennifer pulled the dogs down behind a fallen log and nestled between them. Gun fire began to rake their position.

"Guess they saw us escape," Lester mumbled.

"Attention Rangemen, Tank's SUV has gone dark," came the report from Manuel.

Chet and Cal didn't see the explosion but heard it. They were following the two Suburbans. After several miles one turned into the woods while the other continued on.

"Rangeman, Suburban one has turned into the woods 4 miles south of Rockridge home. The other is continuing along Rockridge. Will follow the second for a while before returning to this location and going in."

Ranger called in, "I'm on the southern boundary. Police and Feds are 12 minutes out and will form a perimeter around these woods but will not move in. Rangeman will move in and intercept. Hal and Ram on the west off Route 3, Cal and Chet on the east off Rockridge. I'm south and Hector will be north. Cal, confirm 6 targets from Suburbans."

"Cannot confirm 6, may be 7."

Ranger continued, "Four from the two pickups on the north. Stay in contact with base. Manuel and Ryan at Rangeman will be plotting."

The first Suburban had less than two miles into the woods before stopping and letting off his two passengers. Bernard, now alone, made his way deeper into the woods' center. He wanted to be the one to kill Jennifer Caufield. The second Suburban continued down Rockridge. Cal turned around and went back to where the first one went in.

"Rangeman, Cal, second Suburban continuing down Rockridge approaching southern boundary. I'm going back to the first turn in site. " Cal knew Ranger would be looking for the southern most SUV's occupants.

The second pickup from the tree barrier on the north side, the one that illuminate Jorge and Jules' truck, backed up and swung north west. They were going to try to outflank Tank, Bobby, Lester and Mrs. Jenkins.

On the west perimeter Hal and Ram split, On foot, Hal went north then east, Ram also on foot, went south and then east. Like most Rangeman, Hal was former Special Forces and moved with speed and grace through the forest. It wasn't long before he spotted the still warm second pickup with his night goggles. He called in the position to Rangeman and the fact it was empty. Risking using his flashlight he obscured the light as much as possible with his and and bent down. Two moving south. He called it in.

Hal came upon Martin. The gang member was lost. In a dark forest and without urban landmarks, city boys don't do well in a forest. Martin had been out in the field, for at most two hours, but had no coat. It was October and nights temperatures were dropping. Hal called to him to surrender. At first Martin hesitated, then threw his gun aside and raised his hands. Hal cuffed him to a tree and then draped his own Rangeman jacket over him. "Rangeman, mark this position. One surrender, cold and miserable cuffed to a tree. He's wearing my jacket."

Ram, Hal's partner, had run far south and then turned east. He stopped and scanned the forest with his night goggles. He saw a men coming up a hill with an M16 like he was carrying. Ram waited unseen as he noted the man also wore night goggles. After the man had passed, Ram threw a rock far to the opposite of the man hoping he would turn toward the sound and Ram could bring him down without firing. The man did react to the sound but also quickly swept the area just catching sight of Ram moving quickly towards him. The rifle barked out six shots. Ram was down and rolling down a small hill apparently hit. But on one rotation Ram raised raised his M16 and fired. That's all that was necessary. "Rangeman, mark my position, one down, dead." Ram was unhurt but his jacket would show a hole.

####################

Tank, Lester, Bobby and Mrs. Jenkins were trapped in the woods after having their SUV blown up by a rocket. Jorge and Jules were trying to flush them from their hiding spot with gunfire. Bobby had his own Glock plus Jennifer's AK 15 and extra clips. She was using her Kimber but it was now empty. She put the gun back into her back holster and grabbed the .45 in her belt. Tank signaled for Lester to stay with Mrs. Jenkins and the dogs and move west to Route 3, out of the woods. Bobby and Tank would cover them.

Lester and Jennifer and the dogs had gone only about a mile before they ran into Rueben who had night goggles. Fortunately he wasn't a good marksman. Lester signaled for Jennifer to move south with the dogs and he would follow. Jennifer ran, the dogs right with her. When bullets began whizzing around her, she dare not fire back, Lester should be right behind her. She did not know Lester had caught a bullet to his calf. It wasn't bad but he had dropped his weapon. He was desperately searching for it. Rueben did not see Lester and continued after Jennifer.

Moving quickly through the dark woods without night sight was difficult. Several times Jennifer stumbled. She dare not stay on the ground but got up quickly ducking behind trees. Rueben was not familiar with night goggles and nearly as much trouble negotiating the terrain. All he could hope to do was keep throwing bullets at her heat signature and hope something would hit.

Eventually two bullets in a row found her. The first was to her right shoulder. She fell forward, rolled right back onto her feet but stopped momentarily, stunned. The second hit her right leg below the knee, fracturing the bones. She had dropped the .45 when hit in the shoulder but somehow fell onto it with the second shot. The dogs saw Ruben approaching and went out and circled around towards him. Jennifer was flat on her back but held the .45 with her left hand, not her main shooting hand and she remained deathly still. The leaves crunching was her only clue he was near. "You are mine, bitch" and at that moment Gabe gave a growl. Ruben hesitated and Jennifer raised her weapon and fired. The dogs didn't need to attack.

Mike went back to Lester and lead him to his mistress. "You'd better not be dead or Ranger will kill me.," he hissed.

"Shit" was all Jennifer could mutter.

Lester had two bandages and opted to put them both on Mrs. Jenkins and not one for himself. He fashioned a split from several larger sticks. Rangeman, Lester, mark my position. One dead, Mrs. Jenkins and I are injured. Do you have a safer place than this open area we can hunker down?"

Rangeman came back, "10-4, position noted. Topo indicates series of depressions, possible hiding spot, 1/2 mile southwest of your position."

"10-4, moving now." It wasn't pretty, together they crawled, leaned on one another but eventually found the depressions. They found the deepest and dug in under the leaves.

Bobby and Tank heard Lester's transmission. Bobby, the Rangeman medic looked to Tank, who nodded his consent. "That leaves you alone here."

"I'll cover you then follow," Tank whispered.

Jules and Jorge noted the reduced gunfire from Mrs. Jenkins and her Rangeman rescuers were hiding and began moving forward. Tank listened carefully and discerned two coming in. Jorge fell over a tree stump and cried out, "Crap." Tank wasted no time in firing in the direction of the sound and then quickly retreated to his right, south, and kept moving.

"Damnit, I'm hit," Jorge screamed.

"If you don't shut up I'll kill you the rest of the way," hissed Jules." Jorge was on the ground, rocking back and forth in pain, holding his thigh. "I can't go on."

"Yeah, I see that. I should do you in right here but don't want to give away our position again. Fuck you" and he began to follow Tank.

Jorge waited then slowly pulled himself as upright as he could and started moving north, back to the road where they entered the woods. He could barely walk, the bullet had passed to the side of the femur, but any movement was excruciatingly painful. "Better than being dead" he decided and continued.

Tank moved south hoping to find Lester, Bobby and Mrs. Jenkins. Directions were difficult in the forest in daylight, at night it was impossible without night goggles. The fallen leaves made silent movement difficult so Tank would stop and listen, The but the man following him was also a hunter. Jules mimicked Tank's actions, stopping when Tank stopped, guarding his own position.

The ground was firm and by lifting his knees high Tank could move quickly and disrupt the fewest leaves. The one thing he hadn't planned on was the hole, probably made by a groundhog or other large animal. His foot went in and his momentum against the immobile leg caused it to twist. He heard the bone break before he felt the pain.

Grabbing his boot top, he rolled back and pulled his foot free of the hole. The pain was nauseating, but he dare not moan. He had to find cover, any cover and began crawling.

"Well, well, look who we have here," chided Jules. "The resurrected Pierre Sherman. We thought for sure we got you in your home's explosion. Even watched your boss, Manoso, go into the morgue." Jules had his rifle at his shoulder ready to fire. Tank's Glock was under his hip, inaccessible. "We've already got your brother and family in St. Louis. We just missed Jennifer Caufield Jenkins thanks to you. But no matter, after I finish you here, I'll find her in these woods. After you two are gone, we are going after the bitch's father Arvin Caufield."

Tanks mind instantly cleared of the pain in his leg, "Jeni here?"

"Sure was nice you two live in the same town. Made planning easier." Now you are in the same killing field. Thank you." And without further words, Jules pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Tank in the chest and he fell back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Cleaning the Woods**

* * *

Considering he'd just be shot in the upper leg, Jorge was making good time getting out of the woods. "Jules is crazy, man," he muttered to himself. Yeah, he was in pain, a lot of pain, but it was better than being dead. He was a city boy, he hated trees. As long as he followed the tire depressions, he'd get out of this mess. He could see the road ahead when suddenly a form jumped in front of him and knocked him to the ground. The kick to the wounded leg had him howling. The man fell upon him, the Kbar knife pressing on his throat. "No Hector, me doy por vencido, (I give up.)" Hector was in a generous mood, rolled the gang member over, removed all of Jorge's weapons and then handcuffed him.

Chet and Cal had followed the first Suburban into the woods from Rockridge Road. As they crept along in their own vehicle following the SUV's tire tracks. Chet noticed foot prints and told Cal to stop. "Be advised, east perimeter, Suburban offloaded two individuals before continuing west. Cal will take the SUV and will follow the Suburban, I'm following these two."

Chet noticed he was not tracking an experienced soldiers The leaves showed the men were dragging their feet, not walking lightly. Moving quickly and quietly Chet soon heard individuals talking, "How the hell do we get out of here?"

Through his goggles Chet watched two very confused and frightened men. When less than 10 feet away and still undetected he simply called out, " Hands up, now." One guy swung around and Chet's fist found the guys face. The second guy couldn't be sure where the attacker was and started firing randomly. Suddenly his feet were knocked out from under him and when he landed he was quickly hand cuffed. "Rangeman, mark my position, two secured, one broken nose, not mine." Chet was enjoying himself. He put cable ties around the two men's ankles so they wouldn't wander off.

Cal lost the track of the first Suburban so angled south to pick up the second. He came upon it, in a ravine suspended at both ends by the ravine sides. The tires were not on the ground. "City driver," Cal chuckled. The Suburban was empty. He did not expect any of his quarry would stand in front of his SUV but thought to use own own vehicle as a trap. He left the parking lights on but turned off the engine and took the keys leaving the driver's side door unlocked. Lack of keys wouldn't deter a gang member, just slow him down. Retreating to deeper into the forest, he sat, watched and listened. No more than 20 minutes later he heard someone moving up from the south. The vehicle was pointed east, back towards the road, enticing for someone who wanted out. The person moved around the SUV to the driver's side door. That's as far as he got when Cal grabbed him and handcuffed him. The man was older and wore a Bennet Sand and Gravel shirt. The driver of the bomb bearing gravel truck. He was unarmed. "This is Cal, one handcuffed to his vehicle, mark my location."

Raimond had come from the second Suburban with the gravel truck driver. His partner, a former infantryman who had returned to the 27th Street gang had taken off quickly to the west to cover the southwest sector. This was the one Ram killed earlier.

Raimond knew how to move through the forest but was out of shape. He was slow. Every so often he stopped and listened. But Ranger was better. He moved like a panther making no noise and though without night goggles he let his ears guide him. Raimond was moving towards him. A fallen tree gave Ranger the ideal hiding location as the man came closer. The man moved around to the north of the log, "Perfect" thought Ranger. Before Raimond could react, he was disarmed and the goggles knocked free. But Raimond was willing to fight, though we wasn't always sure where his opponent was. Ranger who was also without goggles, listened to his opponents feet and kicked out several times, landing both glancing blows. One higher kick found the man's soft abdomen and sent him onto his knees. Ranger dragged him to a tree and handcuffed him and then gagged him to prevent his yelling. Ranger crawled back and found Raimond's rifle with the night scope. "Rangeman, Ranger, mark this spot. Another handcuffed to a tree."

Eight down, two, maybe three to go, thought Ranger. He had heard Lester's call about he and Mrs. Jenkins being injured, but couldn't think about that now.

Lester lay prone on another depression's edge scanning in front of him. The leg wound was making him dizzy and he was getting cold. A breeze had come up and was blowing in Lester and Gabe's face masking the approaching gunman from the rear. Gabe heard the intruder and then saw him. The dog leapt into action but the man fired quickly. Lester was hit in the back. The man caught Gabe with his rifle butt and the dog fell.

"Finally we meet Jennifer Caufield Jenkins, daughter of that Coast Guard Bastard' Arvin Caufield. Your papa sent the helicopter to spoil our big payday at Turtle Bayou." Bernard sneered.

Jennifer couldn't see who was talking to her but noticed the red laser dot on her chest. Her broken leg and right shoulder wound made it impossible to move around.

"No he didn't. He was in New Orleans by that time. There was someone else in charge at Lake St. Sigo. You are going after the wrong people."

Bernard jerked his head wondering if that was true. He had taken off for Texas right after Turtle Bayou. All his information came from Raimond. Damn Raimond.

"No matter, you were friends with the Shermans."

"So was most of the town, you going after them too?"

"Shut up! I've already killed Andre's son and wife as well as him mother in St. Louis I just got Pierre back in the woods. "

Jennifer looked confused. She knew Mama Claire, Paul and family were safe and hidden by the FBI, but Pierre was dead, long dead. "Pierre's dead..." she said as a statement not as a question but Benard misunderstood. Her eyes dropped to the .45 by her left hand. Could he not see the gun she wondered?

"Yeah, I get two of you at one time, ain't that a kick! How nice that he was trying to save you and instead gets the two of you killed. After I kill you and your father, I will have avenged Turtle Bayou. We had to leave 10 million dollars in the bayou. "

Pierre here, trying to save me? That didn't make sense. She shook her head, "I thought everyone had been killed, how many of you escaped?"

"Not that it matters to you. Three of us. The damn helicopter remained on site circling until the Coat Guard boats showed up. We couldn't swing back to the truck. "

"Turtle Bayou was years ago, why wait until now?" Playing for time, praying someone would come and help.

"Other commitments. We lost track of you. We thought you had died in Germany. Then Raimond made a delivery to your building site outside of Philly and saw you. Had your new name, Mrs. Jerald Jenkins Jr. Apparently Raimon tried to kill you himself. He's always been hard to handle."

Her mind was spinning. Raimond tried to kill her, was he the one outside La Scala?

"Raimond who?"

"Raimond Dias and I are Almay Soule's nephews."

She wasn't sure who Almay Soule was but the name Stefan Soule did mean something. The ring leader of the Turtle Bayou massacre and the one who killed Papa Andre. But Stefan died at Turtle Bay...

"And killing me avenges the lost money?"

"Oh hell, darlin', that was our biggest haul up to that time. We had been doing quite well with other enterprises up to that point. Who knows how much more we could have brought in. We were settin' up deliveries all along the Gulf Coast. Enough chit chat Jennifer Caufield Jenkins, time to die. "

Bernard pulled the trigger but jerked slightly when he heard the dog's growl behind him. The bullet raced towards Jennifer's head but was a bit too high. Instead of piercing her forehead it cut a crease on the top of head. Gabe lunged for Bernard's left arm causing the rifle to fall. The Rottweiler's bite force of over 300 pounds caused Bernard to swear loudly while trying to shake off the 130 lbs. dog from his arm. Unfortunately Bernard still had his right hand free and he found the 9mm in his leg holster and pulled it out. Wildly off balance by the shaking dog, Bernard could not swing his arm around shoot the dog. Jennifer pushed aside the pain in her head for a moment and raised her .45 with her left hand and fired praying she would not hit Gabe. The bullet hit Bernard in his chest, he jerked upright for a moment, but a second bullet struck him in the back. The report from the rifle arrived briefly after bullet. Bernard fell forward.

Gabe kept attacking but the assailant was not moving. The big Rottweiler stepped back and watched for movement. He looked at his mistress for instruction, but received none. Jennifer had lost consciousness.

##################

After firing, Ranger didn't lower his rifle but kept it at his shoulder and moved towards the man he just shot while scanning the forest for more heat signatures. "Rangeman, one down. Mark my spot. ". Ranger hoped there was just one left, he couldn't be sure. The police patrol on the perimeter was holding until Ranger gave the all clear or first morning light.

Bobby hadn't be able to find Lester, Mrs. Jenkins or Tank. He didn't have night scope or goggle so moved slowly through the forest towards the gun fire. He kept Jennifer's AR15 at his shoulder, head and rifle moving back and forth while continuing south and east. He heard sounds like an animal scurrying through the leaves, a heavy animal. Perhaps one of the Rottweilers.

Mike looked back at Tank as if to hurry him along, but Tank could not move any faster. The pain was excruciating both in his chest and the broken leg. The ballistic vest had stopped the bullet but the shock to the chest any movement, any breath excruciating. He could block most of it as needed to accomplish his mission, he always had. This time it was Jeni. Jeni was alive, he had to believe that and she needed him. Suddenly the ground give out from under him and he rolled down into the depression into the leaves. He stifled a scream as the pain exploded in his body. Was there no mercy? Jeni!

Ranger moved forward to ascertain Bernard was dead. He moved to his right and found Lester, unconscious and having difficulty breathing. Ranger undid the ballistic vest and found the bullet had penetrated the vest, "Oh Cuz," he moaned. Ranger ripped off a piece of duct tape and put it over the wound, sealing hole in the lung. He then applied a compression bandage. He was concentrating on Lester and did not know a man was moving up from the south.

Gabe crept up softly "woofed" at Ranger. Ranger looked towards the dog and thought he saw Mrs. Jenkins. He moved towards the depression, "Don't shoot, it's me Ranger."

Mike sat with Tank until the big man could move again. Then the dog saw or smelled something and dashed away. He smelled Bobby and angled himself close then to continued to the strange smell. Bobby caught a brief glimpse of the black dog's shiny coat reflected in the moonlight and followed.

An attacker was in a depression moving north. Bobby did not know Ranger and Mrs. Jenkins were only 60 yards away. Mike circled around the last attacker coming up from behind he body slammed the man and grabbed his left arm Startled, the man let out a yelp and was getting ready to shoot Mike. Bobby was surprisingly close.

"Mike off!" Bobby yelled. The dog immediately dropped to the ground and Bobby opened fire. The AR15 found it's mark.

Ranger called out, "Bobby?"

"10-4, one down."

"You are needed STAT!"

Bobby found the depression. Ranger had carefully moved Lester closer to Mrs. Jenkins. Bobby immediately started tending both. Jennifer was bleeding profusely from the head wound. She was cold and blood pressure low from the other two bullet wounds. Lester's was unconscious and breathing was labored at best.

"This is Ranger, one down. I have two needing emergency medical evac, this location."

Mike took off quickly. Gabe barked at the same time. A shot rang out and for a moment neither Bobby or Ranger knew if Mike had been shot. Ranger slowly made his way out of the depression. Immediately he found not a dog, but Jules, shot in the back. Ranger scanned the area with his rifle scope and saw Mike staying close to a man on the ground. Ranger hoped it was Tank and he was still alive.

Ranger felt for a pulse and received a moan, "Let me go, I've got to get to Jeni."

Carefully helping Tank up, together they got back to the depression. Bobby came and helped lower Tank next to Mrs. Jenkins. Tank wept, "Jeni, no, no, no."

"This is Ranger, mark last perp. Field is cold for retrieval. Start three emergency med evacs."

The sky was lightening in the east. "Ranger," Jeni called weakly. Ranger crouched down. With the lightening sky he could see her without aid of the night scope or goggles. She was bloody from the head wound. Bobby had wrapped her head. Suddenly he realized why she looked familiar, she was the woman from the...dream, hallucination, in that dark prison cell in Nicaragua so many years ago. He stared in amazement. Finally he uttered, "Yes, Mrs. Jenkins."

"Has that abdominal scar healed?" She smiled. Ranger gasped.

The woods came alive, rescue helicopter over head, ambulances coming up the forest road. The police were having no trouble collecting the captures thanks to Manuel's excellent plotting. Lester left by helicopter, Tank and Jennifer had the more bumpy ambulance rides out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV Reunion and Renewal**

Thank you for your patience! Here are the last three chapters, all at once. I deeply appreciate your support.

#######

Murmurs, she'd been there before. Voices but no bodies. Slowly the baritone and the bass voices were speaking words she could understand. She slowly opened one eye. The room was dark, the bays for the other beds were empty. She noticed the voices had stopped. She turned her head, but kept only one eye open. The man near her knees had grey wooly hair, dark skin and looked tired. "Papa here we are again. "

He smiled and with his deep bass voice spoke, "Jeni Bird." This time she remembered it was her name.

The other man she recognized, "Bobby?" She questioned.

"Jennifer, how do you feel?"

"Nauseous."

"I'll give you something for that. What about pain?"

"Starting to hurt like a..." She wanted to say "bitch" but her father was sitting there. "...son of a gun."

"This is the magic button, push it when the pain threatens to get ahead of you. It is morphine and is monitored, you can't over do it."

"You sound like a doctor?"

"I'm Rangeman's concierge doctor, but I prefer the simple term, medic."

"How long will I be here?"

"Here in Recovery, maybe an hour or two. Hospital stay will be longer, several days, then rehab before you can go ho..." He stopped in mid sentence.

"I probably don't have a home anymore" and she looked to her father who shook his head no.

After an hour in recovery she was wheeled up to her hospital room. Her father came with her. He talked softly on his phone as he watched his daughter. She smiled weakly at him silently mouthing, "I'm OK."

It wasn't long before Bobby Brown was back, checking the hookups and watching the monitor read outs. "You want to sleep or are you up for guests?"

She wanted to sleep, but hoped the guest would be Pierre so she smiled. First in were Ranger and Stephanie. She a small flat package wrapped in bubble wrap. Ranger carried in a larger item but set it against the wall. Her father stood and seemed to already know Ranger so was introduced to Stephanie. Then Ranger came over to her, "You look better than the last time I saw you."

"No doubt. At least now I'm warm, well medicated and they tell me the parts will mend but I'll set off metal detectors from now on."

"You got the ring leader, Bernard Soule." Ranger did not tell her he also shot him, both were kill shots.

"The others?"

"Raimond was captured and is talking, a regular motor mouth. Jules died. The others were 27th Street gang including the gravel truck driver. Several didn't make it. "

"Your men?"

"Two bloodied but both will recover, including Tank, er Pierre."

"Tank?"

"Nick name from Basic Training."

"There was no master conspiracy between JJ Enterprise vandalism and murder attempts?"

"They had a common denominator, Raimond Dias. He was one of the Turtle Bayou escapees. He as been dabbing in illegal activities up here. He knew about Rocket Man, recommended him to Bernard Soule of Turtle Bayou. Martha Nabors wanted to destroy you because she was not mentioned in your in-laws' will. We believe she may have been your father-in-laws illegitimate child. She hired the 27th Street gang to vandalize JJ Enterprise sites. When she needed more destruction, the gang put her in contact with Raimon Dias and Rocket Man. The attack on you, the destruction of your home, and as you know your attempted murder goes back to Turtle Bayou.

Suddenly Jennifer overwhelmed and the pain was creeping in. She pushed the narcotics button. Bobby noticed and said, "Let's give her time to rest a bit. We can come back later." Everyone, including her father filed out. Stephanie carried the package she brought in.

Ranger turned to Bobby, "We haven't see Lester or Tank yet, how are they? "

"Lester's vest absorbed most of the force but there was some penetration. Broken rib, lung penetration. Lung is stitched up. HIs leg wound didn't hit bone. He will heal, but it will take time. "

"Tank has more serious injuries. The hit in the chest will slow him down for a while...sternum and two ribs fractured, bruised heart, hematoma. Leg break was clean, didn't need hardware like Jennifer's. You know how he dislikes pain meds, think he'll need them for awhile.

"Wanna bet?" Ranger asked.

Laughing, Bobby said, "Nope, but I can wish."

Are they up for visitors?

"One floor up."

The four walked into Tank's and Lester's shared hospital room but found Tank's bed empathy. Looking towards the bathroom and finding it empty Bobby bellowed, "Where the hell is Tank?" Lester shook his head, "He got himself into a wheelchair and wheeled himself out, took his intravenous tree with him."

Admiral Caufield spoke, "I think we all know where he's gone."

"Why didn't we see him," asked Stephanie.

"He was probably hiding until we left Jeni's room," grumbled Bobby.

The four reversed course and headed one floor down and turned into Jeni's room. Tank was indeed there on the far side of the bed, holding hands with Jeni. Tears cascaded down Jennifer's face, Tank looked happy though still in terrific pain.

Tank saw the four standing there, a mix of emotions crossed his face. He saw Ranger and growled in anger for being kept in the dark about her existence. Jennifer squeezed his hand, "Pie, hush now." He then saw Arvin Caufield standing next to Ranger.

"Arvin?"

Before Tank could struggle to his feet, the commandant was across the room in few strides and bent and carefully hugged Tank, "Pierre." After a bit he stepped back and appraised Tank and his enlarged physique. "Son, you look just like Andre."

Bobby was furious, "Damnit Tank! Am I going to have to put you into Cardiac Care? You can't go joy riding around the hospital. "

"I'm not leaving Jeni...ever again." His southern drawl made a strange comeback.

"Well at least sit in this recliner so your leg will be up. I'll find a blanket."

As Tank stood to transfer to the recliner, his buttocks were exposed from the hospital gown.

"Nice ass, Pie, " Jeni shyly spoke.

"Woman" was Tanks terse reply.

Admiral Caufield laughed, "Sounds just like Mama Claire and Andre."

Stephanie slipped forward with her packages. "We've found two items in the house wreckage we think you'd like to have." She unwrapped the smaller object. It was a silver icon of the Theotokos, Virgin Mary. Jennifer's eyes widened and she began to weep.

"The Holy Mother. This was my mother's." She looked at her father as he came over to inspect the icon.

Stephanie and Ranger unwrapped the larger item, the painting that once hung in the living room. "Sorry, this is damaged."

Jennifer gasped. Admiral Caufield walked beside Tank and placed his hand on his shoulder. Arvin had seen the picture many times but it still was emotional. Tank was stunned. The St. Bernadette with Andre and another figure, but that's exactly where the canvas was torn. "It was her way of dealing with the loss of Andre and you. She thought you were dead."

Tank turned to Jeni, "You thought I was dead?"

"I saw you, I was there, in that room. You and...Ranger...were bound hand and feet, naked and badly beaten. Your head was down on your chest, you were bleeding from your mouth and nose. I couldn't feet a heart beat. The other man's...Ranger's...one eye was swollen shut. I noticed Ranger's abdominal scar, hasty suturing job, but it was healed." Turning to Bobby Jennifer asked, "Your suturing?"

" North Korea, we were in a hurry."

Looking back to Tank, "I turned back to you, felt for a heart beat, signs of breathing, but nothing. I left."

"But how could you be there?"

Arvin cut in, "She was on life support for several days Pierre. Truly only God knows what happened during that time."

Tank looked at Ranger with a questioning look.

"Yes, I saw her, but thought it was a hallucination. When we first met at Rangeman I thought she looked familiar. It wasn't until I saw her bloody in the forest with the head wrap did I realize she was the one from...whatever it was."

"I realized who he was about the same time," added Jennifer.

Turning back to the picture Tank asked, "This tear...right where you painted me?"

"I can't believe this survived and the only damage is right there. I can repair the canvas and repaint you."

Admiral Caufield spoke, "Maybe Andre sent the picture back for the picture to be corrected."

All were quiet.

Stephanie cleared her throat, "I guess I'm no longer officially your personal assistant at JJ."

Jennifer smiled, "Stephanie, sorry my dear, you are still my personal assistant and your next duty is to find a furnished house to replace the one that was blown up. "

"Which one" Ranger asked.

Jennifer looked confused.

Pierre's, home was also blown up.

Jennifer looked at Tank and he looked back and smiled, "I said I'm not leaving you again."

Jennifer smiled, " Just one. Pierre and I need a place to live, together."

Tank nodded.

 **Chapter XV: New Home**

Tank usually checks himself out early from a hospital. This time he condescended to spend a week at Jenny's side returning to his hospital bed for the evenings. When discharged he moved into Rangeman under Bobby's care. Jennifer was sent to a rehab facility nearby. The two could only communicate by telephone.

"Pie, I didn't mean to put you on the spot regarding living arrangements. If you want a place of your own, I perfectly understand."

"Jeni, I've been thinking about us. Each day I realize how much more I want to be with you."

"Pie, we've been apart for 18 years. We are different than we were years ago."

"Are you getting cold feet about us living under the same roof?"

"No, I'm just giving us both room to maneuver and not be stuck with a commitment we aren't ready for."

"You are the only woman I have every loved. Even when Paul told me he thought you had died in Germany, I couldn't find anyone else. It's always been only you. I don't want to loose you again."

"Oh Pie," she said sadly...

"Jeni?"

"This is embarrassing. My sexual experience is almost nil. We never got together that afternoon at Lake St. Sigo and I don't remember what that bastard did to me in Germany. My marriage to Jerald was consummated in less than 5 minutes as he watched male on male porn. I don't know...well...I'm not sure...I can...

Jeni, don't worry about it. We'll work it out. What's important is we will finally be together and build a life together.

################

Stephanie found the perfect house. It was a very large one story on acreage with 8 foot walls all around. Jennifer and Tank wouldn't have to bother with stairs and the main bedrooms had en suite baths. The Antonio house was move- in ready. The Antonios moved to Scottsdale, taking only their jewelry. The home and furnishings, down to the silverware in the drawers were waiting for a buyer. The Antonios were thrilled Jennifer would be the new owner, having known Jennifer Jenkins through charity work.

Life in the Antonio house was a smooth transition. Tank had his own bedroom and Jennifer had hers. That was until the afternoon Jennifer expressed a need for a nap and Tank came to help her remove her slippers and angle onto the bed. Seeing the bed he thought a nap was a good idea for himself as well and laid down beside her. Both were fully clothed sans slippers.

About 10 minutes later the house was filled with surprise guests. Arvin Caufield had flown in for the weekend and ran into Ranger at the front door. Ranger had picked up Mama Claire and Paul at the airport. Bobby had come in his professional capacity to see his patients.

When Maria opened the door and was greeted by the unexpected crowd she became flustered. "Where are Pierre and Jennifer?" Ranger asked. In a stroke of brain dead Marie answered, "They are in bed together." Ten eyebrows shot skyward.

"No, no, they are napping" a flustered Maria sputtered.

"Yeah right," Paul's voice boomed and he lead the troop to the master bedroom. Mike and Gabe were on the floor guarding the entrance but they immediately recognized 3 of the 5 guests and just wagged their stubs.

Sure enough, there were Tank and Jennifer, fully clothed sound asleep side by side on the bed, holding hands. Everyone had a different thought. Mama Claire was looking at the lovely woman Jennifer had become, Paul was remembering the skinny girl that first day at school. Arvin was thinking how happy Andre would be one of his sons was with Jennifer. Ranger smiled, seeing his best friend at ease and happy. It was Bobby who noted Jennifer's flush appearance. He went over to her an brushed his hand across her forehead, it was hot.

Jennifer stirred and opened her one eye. "Pie, we have company."

"Hmmm?"

"Mama Claire, Po, Pappa, Ranger, and Bobby are here."

"Hmmm Whaaa?"

"Open your eyes, dear."

Tank's eyes opened and he stared at his audience at the foot of the bed. Ranger, Paul and Arvin were smirking. Claire watched Bobby pull a thermometer from his back pack and moved to the side beside Jennifer.

"Can't a guy take a nap?" Tank sputtered.

"Just a nap? Yeah, right," kidded Paul.

"Hell yes, my chest and leg hurt too much for sex". It was at that point he saw his mother next to Bobby. "Oh, Mama, I'm sorry."

Claire gently lowered herself onto the edge near Jennifer's feet. "Look what a fine lady you became, Jeni-girl." Claire noticed Jennifer's flushness and looked at Bobby.

Bobby shook his head yes.

Ranger noted the exchange between Bobby and Claire and said, "Tank, we are heading to the kitchen for beer, join us." With that Paul, Arvin and Ranger left. The dogs split, Gabe went with them down the hall, Mike stayed in the bedroom.

"You coming Bobby?" Ranger asked just as he exited the room.

"Yeah, in a minute. Grab one for me."

Tank carefully got himself up, slid on his slippers, picked up his crutches, smiled at his mother and went to join the others.

Bobby in his gentle medic voice said, "Jeni, you are running a fever. Do you hurt, do you feel ill?"

"Tired, really tired and heavy in the chest"

Out came the stethoscope and he gently lifted Jeni into an upright position and began listening to her chest. Mama Claire's eyes bore into Jennifer with joy and concern. Bobby spent more time than usual listening, moving from one spot to another.

"Without an X-ray I can't definitively say, but I suspect pneumonia."

"What?"

"Could be from the anesthesia or something you picked up in the hospital or in the woods. Let me make some phone calls to get you an X-ray and we'll go from there. We'll go in a bit. Mean time you and Claire can visit and I'll go chide Tank for awhile."

"Bobby, nothing has happened between us, really."

"I suspect not, his chest, both your legs and now your possible pneumonia would squash the mood. Still, hands off each other for awhile."

Bobby packed up and left the room reaching for his cell phone. Jennifer broke into a huge smile and threw out her arms for Clair to move into, "Mama." She then scooted over giving Mama Claire more room to sit on the bed.

"Jeni-girl, I about fainted when Ranger called to tell us about Pierre...and you...and Arvin. Paul didn't tell us about Pierre's house being destroyed, he didn't want to worry us, so when we learned the whole story...I just cried."

"Mama, We've been living in the same town for years and never ran into one another," Jeni said shaking her head.

"It wasn't God's plan for you to meet earlier."

"You sound like Papa."

####################

The diagnosis was indeed pneumonia but not enough to warrant a return to the hospital. Just more rest for Jennifer and full course of antibiotics. Normally Tank would be bugging Bobby to get back to work, but with Jennifer's pneumonia, he had reason to remain at home. By the time Jeni was well enough for Tank to return to work, both knew their love for one another had been renewed.

Several weeks after New Year, Jennifer and Tank were working with Bobby in the gym. Tank's leg was healed and his muscles were coming back. Jennifer's leg would take longer. When Bobby walked away, Tank took Jennifer's hands and asked her to marry him. "Jennifer, as I said in the hospital, I never want to leave you again. I wanted to wait until Valentine's Day to ask you to marry me, but I can't. Will you marry me?"

She looked at him and looked around? "Not much on sentiment are you Pie?

"What?"

"First proposal was on a pier, this one in a gym, I'm afraid to make you do it again for fear where we'd end up the third time."

He looked panicky, "Does this mean no?"

It means I don't get the opportunity to be wined and dined and you going down on one knee."

He took a step back and started to go down on his knee, but she stopped him. Laughing she said, " Of course I'll marry you Pie. I will marry you as many times as you want, but I need to be married in my church. I was excluded from the Eucharist cup while I was married to Jared, I refuse to do that again."

"And I always figured I'd marry in the Catholic Church."

"We need to talk to our priests," Jennifer said." With that they kissed long and passionately. Erik was monitoring Rangeman's internal CCTV on the 5th floor let out a whistle. Soon everyone was crowded around the monitor.

Ranger stepped over, "Finally. There's nothing more annoying than a love struck Tank. How long do you think it will take them to get married?"

"I say they may go directly to the judge, that is if they don't hit the mats first," Lester said.

"Turn off the monitor, Erik," Ranger laughed.

"Awwww, Ranger...," Lester complained.

########

Mid February there was a double church wedding. Neither wanted an elaborate wedding, trying to keep the spectacle low key. First was at St. Catherine's Catholic Church immediately after the entire wedding party and guests moved to St. George Greek Orthodox Church.

The reception was big, loud and memorable. The bride and groom danced only the slow dances as the bride's leg was still weak. Rangemen were present both as guests and security. Pentagon big brass was present with their own security. JJ Construction was also present. Mama Claire was escorted by Arvin.

Stephanie leaned over to Ranger, "Am I seeing something developing between Admiral Caufield and Mama Claire?"

"Weddings bring out all sorts of feelings Babe."

"How about with you?"

He smiled.

"What does that mean?" Stephanie punched Ranger in the ribs.

Ranger smiled again but was ready to deflect a second jab.

The weddings day wound down by midnight. The married couple left on the JJ Enterprise jet for a honeymoon to a small town in the Rocky Mountains were Tank and other Rangeman owned cabins. Tank carried a laughing Jennifer into his cabin after well after midnight. Nine months later they had a family.

 **Chapter XVI: After the Honeymoon**

Jeni, you want coffee with breakfast?

Nooooo,

"You've been nauseous for a couple of days. You either have the flu or are pregnant?" Tank joked.

The thought crashed down on Jennifer like a 5 ton safe. She grabbed her phone and began scrolling for her fertility app. Normally she'd use it to remind her when her monthly period would begin, but she was busy catching up at work, planning the new house to replace the one that had been blown up and enjoying tending to her new husband. The app showed she had not had a period since before the wedding. Yikes, how did that happen?

She looked up, "Houston, I think we've had condom failure." With all the medicines Jennifer had been on for the injuries and pneumonia, Jennifer's cycles were irregular, but not this irregular. Bobby urged holding off on birth control vaccinations and even pills a bit longer, relying on condoms.

Tank broke into a big smile and took her into his arms. "We are going to be a family, a baby giraffe. "

"Tank, we were JUST married. This is a little soon. Did you stick holes in your condoms?"

Tank looked confused. "We said we wanted children."

"Yes, but...". She decided not to pursue the condom sabotage issue. What was done was done.

"Do you want to see to Bobby?"

She nodded her head, just before she went down the hall to the bathroom and became ill.

On their way to Rangeman they stopped at CVS to purchase two pregnancy tests in case Bobby didn't have any.

Bobby smiled as they walked in, "I didn't expect this so soon."

"Neither did I," moaned Jennifer.

Tank just smiled.

Jennifer scowled at him, "I suspecting condom sabotage"

Bobby did have a test kit but accepted the donation. The result, pregnant. Jennifer ran for the bathroom again. When she returned Bobby and Tank had concerned looks on their face, "You OK?" Tank asked.

"No I'm pregnant," she snapped. Then she looked contrite, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bite your head off. This is a shock."

Bobby soothingly said, " Let me take some blood samples and confirm the pregnancy. I'll let you know later today.

Bobby called ahead. "You will come for dinner first," Jennifer insisted. He came to the kitchen and sat at the table. "No mention of the results, you two eat first," ordered Jennifer. Tank and Bobby ate Greek salad with olives, domathes and feta, lemon chicken, and rice pilaf., Jennifer sipped ginger tea.

"No dinner for you?" Bobby asked. Jennifer turned green and excused herself to the bathroom again. The guys cleared the table.

Jennifer returned and said, "OK what are the results?"

"Pregnant as we discovered this morning, but but the HGC numbers are really high. Probably has a lot to do with your nausea. This might mean nothing, but since both of you are twins, I'm suspecting the high numbers may be due to multiples. We won't know until we get another few blood tests over the next weeks. If the numbers return to normal range, just one fetus. You'll also need an ultra sound to determine a due date," Bobby the Medic/Doctor carefully explained.

The next blood test's HCG readings had not dropped but streaked even higher. A third the next week was still off the charts. Bobby had referred Jennifer to an OB doctor. When the OBGYN got the latest blood work, she called Bobby first. "Multiple for sure. Ultra Sound will determine the number."

And few weeks later the ultra sound room was crowded with Jennifer, the OBGYN, Bobby and Tank. As Jennifer lay on the table and the doctor ran the wand over Jennifer's already swelling abdomen, all eyes were on the monitor. "One, two...three and four!" Tank backed up to the wall feeling faint. Bobby grabbed his arm. "Just two sacs...two sets identical twins, that's rare," said the OB doctor.

"I'd better add a wing to the house," thought Jennifer.

After a little calculation the OB said, "If just one fetus it would be early December but seeing as it is a mega multiple pregnancy, I'm thinking pre Thanksgiving, even earlier. They will come early, your body won't be able to hold all to full term.

By the sixth month Jennifer had been ordered to bed rest. She already appeared 9 months pregnant and still had 3 more to go. The new house was under construction. JJ Enterprise was the contractor and taking great care to get everything perfect. Jennifer had designed it with cutting edge security as well as resource management which slowed construction. Rangeman Hector and his team were also on site working along side installing security items but also learning new building techniques Jennifer had designed. Skype kept her in touch not only with her office but with the contractors on her own project.

Stephanie continued to be her personal assistant working 1/2 for Jennifer and 1/2 for Rangeman. She decided Tank and Jennifer needed a baby shower from Rangeman and JJ Construction. Of course it was more like a bachelor party, the gifts were mostly gag gifts except for the semi truck load of diapers in various sizes from the Rangemen and JJ Enterprise. Tank looked horrified, "Do you think we'll need all those?" Jennifer hugged him, "If not, we'll save them for the next pregnancy." Hal caught Tank before he hit his head on the floor while fainting.

By early November Bobby and OB doctor convinced her she needed to be in the hospital hooked up to monitors. Ten days later the obstetrician began seeing problems and initiated labor. The December babies would indeed be pre Thanksgiving babies.

Arvin had come for the baby event and would be in the delivery room with Tank. The doctor had warned if at any time problems would occur, they would have to leave. Jennifer never had a chance to push the babies out, things started going wrong real fast. An emergency C section was ordered. The two boys were pulled out first, each weighting over 4 pounds each. The father and grandfather were ushered into the newborn nursery while the doctors tried to stem the mother's hemorrhage and save the 2 girls as well as the mother. Arvin stood still, his face stoic, he had lost his wife during childbirth and now his daughter and 2 other babies were at risk. Tank was slower to realize the gravity of the situation as he looked at his sons.

Two baby girls were removed from the womb, both weighing under 4 pounds and not breathing properly. The mother's blood pressure was near zero and heart rate racing. Jennifer was receiving transfusions at an alarming rate. A hysterectomy was required. "Everything is tied off, what is the pressure doing?" "It is coming up!" For the first time Bobby began to breathe normally again. Jennifer would survive but at what cost?

In the nursery the nurses and doctors tended the girls gradually getting the breathing back to normal. The nursery staff forgot about the father and grandfather standing off to the side. When the nurses and pediatrician relaxed the two giant men hugged each other. Since all four were under 5 pounds and early, they went into NICUs for several weeks.

Those outside in the waiting room worried, prayed, drank too much coffee. Finally Bobby came out, exhausted, but with a big smile, "Two boys, two girls. Finally all doing well. The girls had a rough start.

"How's the father?" Ranger inquired.

Father and Grandfather are ecstatic, like little boys at Christmas.

"And the mother?" Stephanie inquired.

Bobby's face fell, "We almost lost her. The hospital is probably short blood. You might stop by on your way out to inquire about donating."

"Will she be alright?" Asked Ella as she wrapped her arms around Mama Claire.

"We don't know yet."

"How big were the babies?" Stephanie quizzed.

"Considering there were 4 on there, they came out 2 just over 4 pounds, 2 just under. It is amazing she held them this long."

The next day the Greek priest came and said the newborn prayers over the babies and the prayer over Jennifer.

Jennifer showed no sign of stroke or organ damage but still needed to stay in the hospital for awhile. The babies stayed in the hospital for 3 weeks giving the mother time to rest at home.

Babies Andre , Carlos Anna , and Claire were often called A1, A2, C1 and C2. Before the birth Arvin had begged his daughter not to name either boy Arvin. She teasingly suggested Arvina for a girl. For a moment everyone hesitated, it was unusual, but too unusual. Finally he shook his head, "No the grandmother names are better."

Hector tapped into the NICU's monitoring giving anxious Rangemen, baby updates 24/7. The babies came home quietly as the doctors wanted to limited public contact. They didn't make their first appearance outside their home other than to the doctor's until the Greek Orthodox Church 40 day blessing which occurred a few weeks late. It's a simple ceremony welcoming the mother and babies into the church after birth. Except this time the priest had four babies to carry, one at a time down through the church. All four were respectful and didn't make a fuss.

The babies went home to a giant welcome home celebration mostly of Rangemen and Tank's family along with Connie, Lula and Jackson. With four babies, everyone had a chance to hold one for awhile.

Lula sat quietly with little Claire and wept. Jackson went and sat with her. "I want one," Lula sniffed.

Jackson wrapped his arm around Lula, "I don't think Tank and Jennifer will let you have one. But I think we could figure out how to do this together, but just one at a time, please."

Lula looked up surprised. "I ain't having no baby without a ring on my hand."

Jackson kissed her cheek, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's discuss this later."

#########

Tank's brother Paul and his family came for the event. One of his gifts to his new nieces and nephews were four giraffe stuffies and a wardrobe of giraffe onesies and t-shirts. Only a few people knew the significance.

Mama Claire had moved from St Louis and Paul's family to Tank and Jennifer's home where she was most needed. Ella and Louis frequently took a turn at baby central. Last count, the quads had at least 30 aunts, uncles and 2 grandparents and several honorable grandparents who wanted to help with bathing, feeding and rocking the quads. Rangeman had work schedule and baby schedule for those who wished to help. Of course Hector put the babies' nursery on camera so the 4 wee ones were on Baby Cam at Rangeman.

Mike and Gabe were enthralled with the four babies. They paced between them, listening, smelling and watching them. They guarded the nursery door like MPs, waiting for hand signals from Jennifer, Tank, Claire, Maria or the nanny Stella before they'd let in a stranger.

Stephanie who had not a maternal bone in her body avoided snuggling a baby but accompanied Ranger when he came for his "baby fix." She watched as him cuddle and coo little Carlos whispering to him in Spanish. She wondered if she could grow a maternal bone.

"Do you want one of your own?" Stephanie asked.

"I have Julie."

"No another one since you missed Julie's growing up."

"I'll be seeing a lot of these four. As it is Rangeman may have to install a nursery and daycare. The men are beside themselves with these guys."

"You didn't answer my question Batman."

Ranger just smiled. Later that day Ranger slipped an engagement ring on Stephanie's hand. "We'll talk about a family."

 **Post Script**. Indeed there was something blooming between Arvin and Mama Claire and they too walked down the aisle together. Jennifer added another wing to the house

 **The End, Phew!**


End file.
